


The Lust of Talvanya

by Darth_Widow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Entire Sith Warrior story with more and smut, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Harems, I have no idea what I'm doing, Threesome - F/F/F, first fanfic uploaded to site, still new to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Widow/pseuds/Darth_Widow
Summary: Korriban, the homeworld of the original Sith and their empire, lost over two thousand years ago, the planet was recently retaken by the Resurgent Sith Empire early in the Great Galactic War. Since the beginning of the war, it has been a sacred place to the Sith Order and now holds an academy where new acolytes are trained to see if they are worthy to become Sith, or die trying. This, as well as the planet being the meeting place of The Dark Council, makes the old homeworld as vital as the Sith world of Ziost and the capital of the empire, Dromund Kaas. However, it is today where the empire will change for the better, as a new Sith comes in for training, and will become one of the most dangerous, and sought after woman in all of the empire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Archive of our own! Ah man, I have been reading on this website for years and I have finally found the courage to get an account and upload a story. So yeah, this is my first solo fanfic I will share with the public. Will it have smut, yes. Will it be Star Wars, yes. Will it be long, yes, just not sure how long. And I hope to make more stories in the future. Also, I feel it's a little risky having a smut story as my first upload, but eh, so far its probably my most complete story. Anyways, here's the story, and I hope you enjoy! :)

 

Korriban, the homeworld of the original Sith and their empire, lost over two thousand years ago, the planet was recently retaken by the Resurgent Sith Empire early in the Great Galactic War. Since the beginning of the war, it has been a sacred place to the Sith Order and now holds an academy where new acolytes are trained to see if they are worthy to become Sith, or die trying. This, as well as the planet being the meeting place of The Dark Council, makes the old homeworld as vital as the Sith world of Ziost and the capital of the empire, Dromund Kaas. However, it is today where the empire will change for the better, as a new Sith comes in for training, and will become one of the most dangerous, and sought after woman in all of the empire.

Above the planet of Korriban, a great Imperial fleet stands at the defense of the ancient world, ready for any invasion. As they guard the planet, a small imperial shuttle flies to the planet down below. A few moments later, the shuttle touches down on the planet, near the Sith Academy at a landing platform. Soon, a woman comes out with two guards on her flank, a male and female.

The woman has on a grey tunic that seems to be made of Dromund silk and black boots, she also wields two practice blades, signifying she is training to become a Sith Marauder, a Disciple of the ways of Naga Sadow. Her skin was the color of dark chocolate, with a fiery, short red hair, and blue eyes. She also had a large tattoo on her right eye, and the left side of her face was burn, signifying a training accident that happened, only to make her stronger in the end. The woman also had a very appealing body, with DD breasts, a moderate butt, a round, but fierce face, and an overall sexy aura that surrounded her. This woman’s name was Talvanya.

The woman looked around the planet to get a feel of the area around her, but to also take in the history, and the excitement she felt. She looked to one of her guards, the female one, and motioned them to be dismissed, but also did a playful wink to the female guard. With a blush and a smile, the female guard, bowed, and obayed, and took off, along with the other guard. She turned back to face the port and walked towards it. She then spotted an elderly man, with olive skin, greying hair, and a sharp face. He had on dark grey armor with light grey shoulder pads and accents, and wielded a lightsaber on his hip. This was Overseer Tremel, the one who accelerated Talvanya’s training and had her come here early.

“At Last you have arrived. Good, good.” The overseer said. “There is much to do and every moment is critical.”

“I’m Overseer Tremel.” Tremel said, introducing himself to Talvanya. “For decades, I have administered the trials that prove who is worthy or not to join the Sith Order.”

“The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survives becomes Sith, or die.”

It is then that Talvanya speaks up, “Mark my words, I am destined to become Sith.”

“It wasn’t destiny that brought you here.” Overseer Tremel continued, “Yes, you are here but ahead of schedule, because of me, I expect you to obey. You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here.”

“You’d better be able to deliver that, Tremel.” Talvanya said in a threatening tone, she had worked hard to come here, she wanted that promised to be delivered.

Tremel, wanting to ease her worry, said, “Leave your doubt at the door, there’s no room for it here, and no time to waste.”

Tremel continued, “The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face.”

There’s an acolyte here named Vemrin.” Tremel warned, “He is your enemy, and he will try to kill you, we must prepare you.”

“Let him try, I’ll destroy him.” Talvanya boasted, there was no way some low life who called himself acolyte would kill her.

“With my guidance, someday you’ll destroy all your enemies.” Which did hold true in the end. “Those practice swords you arrived with are insufficient, the blade of lesser acolytes. You need dominating weapons. In the Tomb of Ajunta Pall, there is an old armory. Two strong Sith warblades await you there.”

“Anything else?” Talvanya asked, she knew that it sounded too easy to just go to the tomb and just grab the blades.

“Yes, the tomb is filled with K’lor’slugs, deadly, savage, and nasty creatures.” Tremel warned, “Be speedy, but careful, they have been the end of many an acolyte.”

“Then I’ll have something in common with the beasts.” Talvanya jokes, however, she was still going to kill many acolytes, she knew this.

“Once you acquire the warblades, I suggest spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come and meet me in the chambers in the academy.” And with that, Tremel walked away. With this Talvanya as free to do as she wished, but of course, she had a mission to fulfill, and she intended to complete it.

* * *

 

After helping a group of imperial sentries in the tombs with the K’lor’slug problem and killing many tomb raiders and saving artifacts. Talvanya finally reached the chamber she was looking for. Inside the chamber, she found two warblades. Both had a rusted look to it that, when activated, would release a red energy, similar to a lightsaber, she could not wait to test them out. However, as she was admiring the craftsmanship of the weapon, ten ancient droids activated and slowly surrounded her. Talvanya looked around the group of ten droids, all wielding ancient blades and had a singular thought before the slaughter.

“It appears I will be bloodying my blades sooner than I thought.” Then, she struck, leaping towards one droid, and striking it down. Two of the droids went on the offensive, striking at the acolyte, but missing, as she dodged their attacks, swept them from their legs, and stabbed them in their chests. Soon, all of the droids were destroyed, with the last one’s head crushed before the boot of Talvanya. It was a rush for Talvanya, but she knew that if she didn't control her bloodlust, it would result in her never leaving the tomb. As such, she decided to leave the tomb and go the the academy.

* * *

 

At last, she had arrive, the doorsteps to the academy, where she will truly learn to be Sith. She walked up to the front of the academy, acolytes everywhere, probably doing menial tasks for their masters, while she was working to become a Sith. While looking around, she spotted a beautiful Sith Pureblood with ruby red skin, black, curly hair, and piercing red eyes, wearing Reinforced Red Chanlon armor, covering her D cup breast.

“Acolyte.” The beautiful pureblood began. “I come with a message. Overseer Tremel can teach you the ways of the SIth, but not all of its skills. For that, there are specialists in the academy that the Overseer wishes for you to meet with.”

“I will do that, but I must say, I love the shade of red of your skin, it is very lovely.”

“Yes, and it means that I am your better. But,” She says, looking down below the waist. “I see potential in you as a suitor for me, if you become a Sith that is.”

“Oh babe,” Talvanya says in a seductive tone, getting closer to the pureblood, until she is only a few inches from her, her aura radiating sexual tension. It took all the pureblood’s will to not give in to her lust and passion. “Why not go ahead and, ‘go somewhere more private.’ We both know I am destined to be Sith.”

The pureblood gulped. “N-no, until you prove your worth, you will not have me! Not yet that is.” She says with a submissive tone at the end.

“Very well then.” The seductive sith said in acceptance. “However, you must wait for me when I finish on Korriban,” Slowly, she shifted her self to the pureblood’s ear. “Then I will make you mine.”

“...Yes.” The pureblood responded, and Talvanya let go, but not before smacking the pureblood’s ass and clenching it for a few seconds before letting go and walking off, giving the pureblood a wink before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yeah, there's the first chapter, is it garbage, probably, but it's my garbage. If there are any recommendations for my writing, please do not hesitate to tell me in the comments, cause advice helps. Welp, I hope that you guys/gals/spectrum-in-between enjoy your day/night!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH, the second chapter! To be honest, right now, I accidentally posted chapter 4 and decided to post the rest of the other chapters in between. Welp, I hope you enjoy this more story oriented chapter.

As she walked into the academy, the dark honor guards bowed before her, boosting her ego. As she walked through the halls of the academy, she admired the architecture of the ancient building, now modernized for the use of the Sith Empire. However, Talvanya was not sure where Tremel’s office was, as he did not tell her where it was in the academy. She looked around and found a woman who was shorter than her who wore a set of purple robes, had fair skin and brown hair that came together in a bun. She also had D cup breasts and a curvy build.

“Excuse me, I am looking for the office of overseer Tremel” Talvanya asked the Human Sith.

“Did the overseer not tell you where it was in the academy?” The Sith questioned, not in the mood to be bothered with a trivial matter.

“No, he didn’t, do you think you could point me in the direction to his office and I will be on my way.” The inquisitor pondered, should she help this acolyte, she has more important things to do. However, her eyes widened, she had sensed a power, dormant, but irradiating from the woman in front of her, and a powerful aura of lustful passion. She then thought of an idea.

“Turn around, walk forward, then once you go into the hall behind you, make a left, and keep going, you will arrive at his office.”

“Thank you…”

“Urnith, Inquisitor Urnith, and I am not finished acolyte. When you have time, come see me, I might have a task for you.” Urnith said. The prospect of a task from this Inquisitor intrigued Talvanya, why did she want her help, if she needed it of course.

“Tell me, Urnith,” Talvanya asked in a seductive tone, as she walked up slowly to the inquisitor, swaying her hips side to side as she walked. “Why would an Inquisitor, like yourself, need my help?”

Urnith gulped at this, as she felt a heat rise up that she had not felt in a long time. “Well, sometimes, higher Sith have need of Acolytes to do tasks for them, give them experience. I only thought that it might be necessary to give you some experience for the future, and to help the SIth Empire as a whole.”

“I see, of course Inquisitor, but remember this;” Talvanya creeped to Urnith’s ear, “I can make you experience new and, exquisite things.” And with that, she left to see the overseer.

* * *

 

“You there, acolyte. Hold a moment. Let me get a look at you.” A voice called out to her, it was a man, standing at 5”9’, wearing the armored tunic of an acolyte, with fair skin, covered with dirt, and a scar that went from the top of his head to the top of his chin, with another scar cutting in perpendicular, ending on the left cheekbone. He also had brown eyes and brown colored hair, that are shaven to make a pattern of sorts. Next to him is a large bald man with pale skin, a tattoo on his right forehead, and a goatee.

“So you’re Overseer Tremel’s secret weapon, huh?” The man continued. “Impressive to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move though. I’m Vemrin, and unlike you, I’ve bled for everything I have. I demand respect.” Talvanya, angered at the tone Vemrin was addressing her, told him,

“You don’t want to make me angry, Vemrin.”

“Believe me or not, I’m trying to keep you from getting you killed. If Overseer Tremel made his move a year ago, when I first arrived, you’ve might have had a chance. But now, too little, too late.”

Suddenly, the large man spoke up. “This is ridiculous Vemrin, lets just kill her and hide the body.”

“We’re not on Balmorra Dolgis, there are rules. Traditions. Leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his pathetic little hope here.”

Angered more by Vemrin calling her pathetic, she released an aura of anger and said, “I will take what’s yours and then I’m going to kill you.”

Vemrin, not impressed in the slightest, said, “You have no idea the enemy your making. Coming Dolgis?”

“I’ll be right there Vemrin.” With that, Vemrin left the hall, but Dolgis stayed, he suddenly turns to Talvanya, saying,

“Listen to me, you useless priss. Acolytes are not allowed to murder each other. But Accidents happen. Murder isn’t without witnesses. No more warnings. Vemrin’s the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die.” After that, he walks away to join Vemrin. After the encounter, Talvanya continued to Tremel’s office.

Once she arrived at the overseer’s office, she found Tremel talking to a young, dark skinned female with black hair, brown eyes, and three scars on her left eye, she wore an acolyte’s tunic and had C cup breasts and a big bottom. She also had a warblade sheathed on her back. Tremel noticed that the acolyte returned and turned to her.

“Good, you’ve returned. You seem to be in one piece. Tell me, how do you like the new blades?”

Smirking, Talvanya said, “I hope it’s thirsty, I plan on drowning it.”

“What are you doing father?” The girl questioned. “I only got my warblade, and I’ve been here for six months.”

“I have my reasons Eskella. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?” Tremel warned. Eskella understood and said,

“Yes. Yes, Father.”

“Acolyte, this is Eskella, my daughter. She is one of the advanced students here. On her way to becoming Sith. If she minds herself.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Eskella.” Talvanya walked forward and took Eskella’s hand, kissing the back of her palm, this made the daughter of the overseer blush.

“Y-You as well, acolyte. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your new charge, but I won’t be there if this blows in your face.” She looks back over to Talvanya, “Which, I have no doubt it will not with a strong warrior such as you.” Eskella said, blushing while saying it. Talvanya smirked at this and told Eskella.

“Of course not dear.” Eskella bowed before her, and left the room.

“Strange, Eskella never bows to other acolytes, you must have a great aura of authority to cause that.”

“Maybe. Anyways, where were we?” Talvanya questioned.

“Of course. But before I continue, I heard Vemrin’s voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?”

“It was just a warning, but I can’t wait to have an, ‘accident’ happen to him.”

“Of course, an accident.” Tremel said. He continued. “Still, I had hoped we’d have more time. Vemrin is not the type to sniff around too long before trying to take a bite.”

“In a drive of sheer numbers, the criteria of the Academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone who is force sensitive is allowed entrance.” The overseer states in disgust. “Vemrin is mixed blood. He is the invisible rot eating at the foundation of the empire. He must not be allowed to advance.”

“Wait, so you believe that anyone who is not of pure blood should be Sith?”

“Yes, any of mixed blood must be eradicated, and the pure must rise to power.” This statement disgusted her, though she is of Sith decent, that shouldn’t stop those who are strong enough to gain power, though most would be beneath her sooner or later.

“Unfortunately, Vemrin has caught the eyes of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. He’s being groomed to be Bara’s new apprentice. As his apprentice, the power at Vemrin’s fingertips would be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worst.”

“It doesn’t matter, I will end him soon enough.”

“Anyways, we must proceed to your next trial immediately, I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the academy jails, and decide their fates. Consider each criminal’s story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgements.” Talvanya bowed before Overseer Tremel and went on to the academy jails.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the chapter, the one that starts the smut. You will know when it starts, and it will last till the end, so if you want to skip it, you'll need to go to the next chapter. But besides that I hope you enjoy my garbage and yeah! :)

After a few minutes, Talvanya finally found the jails that she was looking for inside she found a balding man with a thick beard wearing an adaptable garb of grey and white. She also found the three prisoners she was looking for; A neimoidian, a species that actually help the Sith Empire in research and development, an old human male with a common red cloths, a Female human with DD cup breast and wares common prisoner cloths. However, Talvanya looks to her left and sees someone of interest. A lethan Twi’lek with tattoos and orange eyes, similar to the sith. She also has CC cup breasts and with a cream and grey colored vest.

“Alright, one more chirp out of you, and your going to be in a world of pain.” The balding man said. Talvanya figured that he was supposed to be the jailer she was needing to talk to.

Plus, not being in a cage didn't hurt.

The Twi’lek, not amused decided to do the one thing she knew best.

“Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.”

‘Oh, I like her.’ Talvanya thought, liking the sassy attitude of the Twi’lek. Not liking her mocking, the jailer took out a device and pressed the button on top. This caused her to be shocked by the collar on her neck, causing her to moan in pain.

“Ow, jerk! If you don’t like that just say so. I can do other animals to. Dire-cat, Frog-dog, Kowakian-Lizard monkey, you name it.” After the shocking, the jailer turned around to see Talvanya at the door. The acolyte crossed her arms, a little frustrated at waiting.

“Ah, you must be the acolyte Overseer Tremel sent for. I’m Jailer Knash, I run the cells and slave pits.”

“I am.” Talvanya simply respond.

“You should know, this situation is highly unusual. Normally acolytes go offworld for the interrogation, but Overseer Tremel has brought in three prisoners just for you.” Knash said. Talvanya nodded, agreeing with the jailer.

“He thinks that your the next coming of Exar Kun.” This surprised Talvanya, she knew that she was good, but she didn’t think she would be as good as to be considered the next Exar Kun. “But you ought to know, Tremel isn’t the only one paying attention to you.”

“Thanks for the warning, now, let's get this over with.”

“Right. These three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. Interrogate as needed, then decide their fates. The criminals are usually executed or given trial by combat if worthy. Whatever you decide, you will carry out the sentence.” Talvanya nods and goes to the first prisoner, the female.

“You freaks aren’t getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you’re gonna do.” The first prisoner said. Talvanya went close to the cell and the woman started backing off. She grasped the bar and she said in a seductive tone,

“Darling, it is either me, or the inquisitors, and trust me, I will care for you, unlike them.” This made the prisoner sweat a little, not expecting a seductive, yet protective tone. However, she stood tall and said,

“Being friendly with me won’t help, and you won’t need to send the inquisitors, I know all their names by heart.”

“Inputint to the last.” The jailer says in his monotone voice. “This one here was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously.”

“Get it through your damn head! I had no idea he was an Imperial, and I don’t know who hired me.” The prisoner plead. However, Talvanya thought that she honestly was telling the truth, but now, she had to be punished, and she knew just how. With this thought, she smirked. Meanwhile, Knash says,

“The point is, she doesn’t deny the charge. So, now you must decide, execution or trial by combat. Which do you choose.”

“Neither.” This caused everyone in the room to look at Talvanya in confusion. Talvanya smiles and continues. “Take her to my chambers, and give her a collar and slave clothes, I will take care of her.”

“Strange choice, but ok.” After the remark from Knash, the two walked towards the next prisoner, the old man.

“Please, I am a fellow Sith. Judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat. I beg you.” The old man begged. Talvanya wondered though, what was a Sith doing in the cell.

“Your name, now.” Talvanya demanded.

“This pile of waste, is Devotek. Once a Sith Champion, until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand Imperial deaths. Now look at him.” Jailer Knash said in a disgusted tone.

“I served faithfully for twenty-four years. One mistake, and they threw me away.” He moves closer to Talvanya. “Now, I have been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon again, grant me trial by combat!” Devotek begged again. Talvanya considered the options and said,

“ I will grant your wish. A warrior should die on his feet.”

“My thanks, young warrior.” Devotek respond. The exchanged earned the jailer a subtle laugh went to grab a sword for the former champion. He then gave the sword to the warrior and said,

“This should be entertaining.” After gaining the sword, Devotek inspected the sword, balancing it for his own grip. Talvanya brought out her two swords and readyed them, while Devotek got into the stance of a Sith Warrior. Suddenly, Devotek charged, this caused Talvanya to block his attack in an cross, the blade of her enemy nearly touching her face. Talvanya pushed back Devotek’s blade with her strength and pushed him off of her. She went in to strike with both of her blades. Devotek managed to block her first blade, but the second one managed to make Devotek lose the grip on his sword, landing on the floor with a clank. With one last uppercut with her sword, she slashed at Devotek, causing to flip 180, and then fall to the floor, dead.

“Didn’t put up much of a fight did he.” The jailer commented. Talvanya agreed, saying,

“For a former champion, I would have thought he would put up more of a fight.”

“Hrmph. Well, this last prisoner is a bit of a puzzle. He’s called Brahg, and he’s a jittery little wretch, suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintains his innocence, despite being severely tortured.”

“That’s because I am innocent! Believe me, you gotta, I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up, I was set up!” The Neimoidian plead in his own language. Talvanya took this moment to thank her teachers that taught her the languages of most aliens.

“Are you telling me you’ve lead a clean life?” Talvanya at least doubted that much about the Neimoidian.

“Well, that I never said.” Welp, this confirmed her suspicions. “Did some time, I did, in Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But straight I’ve been since getting out, I swear!” After the speech, he looked down on the ground, anxiously awaiting his fate.   

“Huh. He’s never wavered from that line, and the evidence is circumstantial and circumstantial. I suppose it’s actually possible he didn’t do it. So, what do you decide.” After thinking of what to do, she decided to let the prisoner go. This made him look up, and then fall to the ground, crying in tears of joy that he would live.

“Well, that’s that. Your an interesting one, kid. I can see why people keep tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel and see what he thinks of your choices.”

* * *

 

Tremel had mixed reactions about the trial. He was very furious when Talvanya let go of the forger, saying that it could be compromising to the academy. He wondered why she granted Devotek a trial by combat, but when she said that it was to show how pathetic he had become, this made him understand. However, what confused him the most was turning the former assassin into a slave, she said that she need assets for her future powerbase, and having an assassin as a slave might help. While Tremel did not fully believe her, he did not pushed the issue further. After the conversation, Tremel gave Talvanya the next trial, to kill The Beast of Marka Ragnos, which was located in his tomb in the lower wilds. However, considering it was getting dark, and decided to go to her quarters to get rest. When she arrived however, she was met with the assassin on her bed, a collar around her neck, and binds around her arms. She looked up with a defiant look in her eyes.

“What do you want, Sith.” She said with a venomous tone. Talvanya just smiled and slowly walked to the former assassin, swaying her hips with every step. She then stopped in front of the her and grabbed her chin before saying,

“You, darling.” Talvanya closed her eyes and moved to kiss her new slave. This shocked the new slave and she tried to stop her, but the warrior’s strength was too much. In the end, she closed her eyes and embraced the kiss, giving in to the aura of passion and lust around her. Talvanya released her lips from her slave, and looked her in the eyes.

“I never got a name for my new slave, tell me, what is it?” The slave hesitated, still surprised that she accepted the kiss. However, she relented.

“Solentz.” The slave said, however, the dominant Sith was not satisfied.

“Solentz….”

“Solentz….Mistress.”

“Please Solentz, call me Master.” And proceed to kiss Solentz again, this time. Solentz leaned into the kiss, loving the attention. Suddenly, Talvanya grabbed the chest area of Solentz’s shirt, and pulled, ripping off the cloth and revealing her luscious breast, bouncing after being released. Solentz responded to this with a moan of pleasure. Talvanya stopped kissing her slave, producing a disappointed moan from her, but this ended quickly, as her master quickly turned her attention to her bountiful chest, grabbing them and squeezing as she sucking her delectable nipples. Solentz moaned in pleasure, never experiencing pleasures such as this.

“You are enjoying this, aren't you?”

“Yes Master, I’ve never felt such pleasures.” This comment made Talvanya happy, but also a little surprised, not that she was complaining. “I would have thought you would have put up more of a fight Solentz.”

“Forgive me, Master, but I couldn’t.” She says as she moans. “Your presence just gives off something that makes me want to submit to you.”

“You don’t say.” Suddenly, Talvanya let go of Solentz and moved herself to the bed. Solentz turned to see her on the bed, legs spread apart. Her master beckoned her to come hither, she obliged. Solentz walked forward to the Sith and Talvanya grabbed her cuffs. Talvanya looked up and looked the former assassin in the eyes.

“Do you promise to be a good girl and not run away.” Solentz wanted to run away, to leave this place and never return, but something in the back of her mind said to stay, that if she stayed, she would be safe, and she would never feel this kind of pleasure ever again.

“I promise to be a good girl.”

“Good.” Talvanya said with a seductive tone. “Because bad girls get punished.” This made Solentz wet with anticipation. Talvanya then released Solentz from her cuffs. Suddenly, Solentz jumped on Talvanya and started to kiss her again, their tongues combining with each other. However, the slave suddenly stopped kissing her master and looked down, as she felt something, hard, below her vigina. She looked backed up to see the marauder smirking at her. She then said,

“You feel it, don’t you.” She nods. “To see it, get off of me, rip off your clothes, then remove mine.” Solentz nodded and got off of her lap and proceed to rip off her ruined clothes revealing her naked body to the world, with only the collar being the only article of clothing still on her body. She showed her still revealed round bust, her wide hips, and her round butt to her master, which initiated a moan of approval from her. Solentz then walked to her master in a sensual way, swaying her hips. She noticed the bulge in her pants grew, it made her wetter just thinking of what was in there. The former assassin moved her face close to the Sith, and gripped her clothes, proceeding to take them off. She removed the top, revealing her big round breasts, bigger than her own.

“You can look, but you can not touch yet, slave.” This made Solentz moan in disappointment, but reluctantly accepted. “Also, make sure to be on your knees for the big reveal.”

“Yes, Master.” She then began to kneel in front of Talvanya and proceeded to take off her pants, resulting in her being slapped by something hard, yet soft and having it land on her face. She then grabbed it and lifted the flaccid object, what she say shocked her. In her hand was a 7 inch cock, hardened, paired with a set of big balls full of batter. She lifted up the balls to see a vigina under them, showing that she had the full package, with no hair at all. She looked up to her master, her mouth open, her eyes conveying her message, ‘Could I please try it?’

“Go on, have a taste.” With permission given, she looked to the object of her desires and licked her lips, she then opened up her mouth and poked out her tongue and started to the lick the cock. Her tongue started going up and down on the Sith’s pillar, starting small at the top, she then went from the head of the cock to the base. When she reached the base, she stopped licking the thick dick momentarily and started sucking her balls. Talvanya moaned in pleasure and placed a hand on Solentz’s head.

“Good girl, very good. Keep this up, and you’ll be rewarded.” Talvanya could have sworn she saw hearts in her slave’s eyes. After sucking her balls for another minute, she then stopped sucking, and then put her master’s dick in her mouth. She went up and down the thick shaft, trying to suck as much as she could, be even with all of her effort, she was not able to take it all in. Talvanya, while pleasured, thought that this was not enough. So, she grasped Solentz’s head, and pulled her cock out of her slave.

“Be ready for a rough ride.” She warned, her slave nodded. She then positioned herself above her slave and put her cock in her slave’s awaiting mouth. She then grabbed her head, and then began to slowly thrust into her mouth. She kept thrusting slowly, in and out, with the woman below her moaning to every thrust. She then began to go faster and faster, Solentz even had her hands down at her side to let her master do what she wanted. However, the pleasure for the slave was so great that her eyes were rolling to the back of her head in pleasure, and her tongue was out, licking at her balls every time they hit her chin.

“I’m about to cum, make sure you drink it all!” As she says this, she grunts and releases a torrent of white fluids into her slave’s mouth with her dick being deep throated by the former assassin. Slowly, she pulls her dick out of Solentz’s mouth and then Solentz closed her mouth and swallowed, however, a bit of semen leaked out of the corner of her mouth as she swallowed. After the gulps, she opened her mouth to show that the deed was done.

“Very good darling, very good.” Talvanya says. “But, you didn’t drink it all.” She then takes her finger and collects the fluid off of her face. Solentz then took her master’s hand and started throating herself on the finger, desperately trying to collect the white substance.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Solentz.”

“Yes Master, I’ve been a very naughty girl, I need punishment.” She said with a submissive voice, this pleased Talvanya, as her penis hardened, ready for another round. Noticing this, Solentz got up and went to the bed, going on all fours and shook her ass.

“I need to be punished, Master.”

“Yes, you do.” Talvanya went over to the bed and sat next to the slave, and then suddenly.

*Slap* A smack to the ass.

“Ooohhh! Master, may I have another.”

“Oh, a secret kink you have, you have wanted to submit to someone for a long time, have you?”

“Yes! I want to submit to you, Master! I’m so wet for you it’s unbearable!” Talvanya smiles and continues to spanks her repeatedly, with Solentz moaning every time from the pleasure of the spanks. Then, she stops and moves to Solentz’s wet pussy, and inserts two fingers. Solentz moans in pleasure at the fingers penetrating her, then feels more full when another enters her. She continues to finger-fuck her for a few more minutes, pushing in an out of the entrance when Solentz says.

“Master, I’m about to cum! I’m about to cum!” However, before she does, Talvanya removed her fingers from Solentz’s core. Solentz’s eyes widened and turned to Talvanya, yelling,

“No, put it in, put it back in!.”

“No.”

“Why!”

“Because, I want to hear you beg, I want you to acknowledge that your life is mine, that you are mine, and that you will do whatever I want.”  Immediately after she said this, Solentz, she got off the bed and got on her knees and position in a way that made her breasts and but more pronounced.

“Master, you are the one who saved the life of this slut. This slut’s life is yours and yours alone. So please, Master, punish this dirty little slut for being greedy, fuck her brains out that she will not want anyone else but her master!” Solentz yelled and begged. Talvanya smirked, she had truly broke her, and she was now hers.

“Prove it to me, get on the bed, on your back, and hold your legs.” Solentz did just that. Talvanya hardened even more ready to fuck her once again. She grabbed her shaft and directed it at the entrance to Solentz’s pussy. Once the tip was in the entrance, Talvanya moved her hands to Solentz’s ankles to hold on to while her slave removed her hands and moved them above her own head. Then, Talvanya thrusted, causing Solentz to moan in pleasure. She thrusted her cock into Solentz roughly, not showing any mercy, her balls slapping her ass with each thrust. The slave was in heaven, feeling pleasure of an unnatural potent. It was so potent, that it caused her to roll her eyes into the back of her head and stick her tongue out, producing an ahegao expression. Talvanya kept fucking with vigorous endurance for many minutes, keeping up the pleasure .

“Master, I’m cumming! I’m finally cumming.” Talvanya went up to her ear and whispered,

“Cum for me slut, cum for your Master.”

“Aaahhhhhh!” With that, Solentz came ferociously, cumming all over Talvanya’s dick. After Solentz was done cumming, she relaxed, her breast heaved up and down. Meanwhile, Talvanya took her cock out of Solentz and began stroking it. After a few strokes, she crawled to Solentz’s resting body and whispered in her ear,

“Get on your hands and knees slut, we’re not done just yet.”

“Yes, Master.” With her remaining might, she got up and got on her hands and knees.

“Now, lower your upper body and present your ass to me, I will take your last hole.”

“It belongs to you, as does all of me.”

‘Yes, it does.” As she was ordered, she lowered her body to the bed and lifted up her ass. Talvanya positioned her cock in front of Solentz’s rear.

“Master, are you sure it will fit?” The slut asked in a submissive and timid voice, afraid that she might break from the girth of her master’s cock in her rear.

“If not, I will make it fit.” And with that, she began to penetrate her rear. It was a slow process, but finally, Talvanya pushed all the way in her slut’s ass. The pleasure released from the cock penetrating her caused Solentz to make another ahegao expression on her face. After a few seconds, Talvanya started moving, moaning with each thrust. Soon, the speed increased, and increased until they were fucking like mating dogs.

“By the force, slut, you are tight!”

“Yes! I’m so tight because your cock is so big and my ass wants your cum so badly!”

“Don’t worry, I will give my cum to you! I will mark you as mine!”

“Yes! Please! Mark me as your slut, your bitch, your concubine. Just keep fucking me, and I will serve you for the rest of my life.” As the two kept fucking passionately, Talvanya reached for Solentz’s collar and pulled on it, as well as spanked her ass at times. Suddenly, the Sith felt her balls churn, feeling the rush of cum about to burst.

“I’m going to cum in your ass and mark you, slut! Make sure to come as well!”

“Yes Master! I will cum for you! Please, mark me as your property!

Then in unison, they came, with Talvanya marking Solentz’s ass. Then, Talvanya pulled out of Solentz’s ass, cum leaking from her cock and her slave’s ass. Talvanya then laid down, with her head on her pillow.

“Thank you, Master, for showing me my place, and for showing me pleasures I have never experienced.”

“You’re welcome Solentz, now, come here.” Solentz compiled and crawled up the bed to her master, who then proceeded to grope her ass and then kiss her. She kissed back.

“Good night, Solentz.”

“Good night, Master.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, welcome to the chapter after the smut. Don't worry, there will be more, but we must do more story, or at the very least, SIDE QUESTS! So, I hope you enjoy!

Morning came and the academy awoke. Acolytes doing tasks, inquisitors beginning their tortures, and Overseers training the next generation of Sith. Yes, such a peaceful beginning of a day on Korriban. While the beautiful day began, a soft noise could be heard coming from one room. This is the room of Talvanya, still naked as the day she was born, sleeping and making a dream in her mind. However, below her waist, Solentz is working on Talvanya’s shaft, trying to suck her dry. This causes the sith to moan in her sleep; and soon, she awoke and looked down to see her slave sucking her. She smirked and then placed a hand on her head, rubbing it as she was being sucked, this made Solentz increase her speed, until Talvanya finally climaxed.

“Good job, Solentz.”

“Of course, and thank you Master.” They then kissed. After the kiss, Talvanya got her clothes on, got her swords, and walked to the door. However, she stopped in front of the door.

“Slave.”

“Yes, Master?”

“After cleaning up, make sure to get some new clothes, tell the vendors that you are there under orders of Acolyte Talvanya.”

“Yes, Master.” Talvanya then walked to the door, unlocking and opening it. She looked down, and found a set of clothed armor, red with white highlights and a new pair of boots and gloves, with a datapad on top of them. She took the datapad up and red the datapad, with it saying.

“Acolyte, considering your clothes are not as good as other acolytes, I have decided to rectify that with your own custom set of armor. So get rid of your undesirable clothes and put on the armor. I do not care what you do with the trash you had on. - Overseer Tremel” Talvanya threw the datapad to the side and picked up the clothes, going back into her room and closing the entrance. She placed the new clothes on the bed in front of Solentz and started stripping. Solentz licked her lips and positioned herself to make her breast more prominent. Seeing her slave push out her chest made Talvanya hard, she wanted to go another round, to dominate someone in an intimate session of flesh on flesh, nothing gave her more power in passion or gave her pleasure, but she knew that she had a job to do.  

“While I would love to fuck you into submission, I do really need to complete my trial. As you can see, I have a new set of armored clothes, so I want you to wear my old clothes. However, I still want you to get new clothes, remember what I said and remember this, you are mine.”

“I am yours, Master.” Talvanya smiled and leaned in to capture Solentz’s lips. After the short kiss, she put on the armor given to her. She took a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship of the armor and then left the room.

As she walked out of the academy and turned to the taxi service, she saw many acolytes being held by sentries, as well as a tall man wearing purple robes, orange eyes, dark hair, and tanned skin. She also saw a thick officer with D cup breasts and a thick booty, working with the Sith. She seemed to be scanning an acolyte that was bound below her.

“Stand and account yourself, Acolyte.” The man in purple robes said. “Lets see what you’re made of. I look at you, and I wonder, are among the truly loyal, or do you hide treason in your heart.” This sentence made Talvanya deduce that this man was an Inquisitor.

“I am loyal to the Empire, if that is what you are referring to.” Talvanya responded.

“While you do say that, all are in suspicion, Acolyte. However, you could prove yourself to me, and to your Emperor.” The inquisitor said.

“Fine, tell me what I must do.”

“Intelligence reports that this valley holds traitors, Acolytes who seek to destroy our Emperor’s carefully built order and replace it with their own weak minded heresies.” At this point, the officer decided to speak up.

“They hide among the faithful and obedient, but make no mistake, they will destroy us all, if given the chance.” We’ve watched as the traitors scuttle about this valley and plot against us. We know their faces and their names. It is the Emperor’s will that the sands of Korriban be slaked with the blood of these traitors. Prove your allegiance by executing them.”

“Fine, I’ll do it, but not without a ‘reward.’” Talvanya says, looking at the officer. The officer blushes, but says in a calm voice.

“You will be rewarded handsomely. I can assure you of this.” Talvanya smiled at this and winked at the officer, then turned to the Inquisitor.

“I need information on who the traitors are and where they are Inquisitor….”

“Arzanon.”

“Right.” With that, Arzanon gave a datapad to Talvanya. The officer then spoke up.

“Many acolytes like to hang out in the area between the Tombs of Naga Sadow and Ajunta Pall. That is where they should be. Afterwords return to me and Inquisitor Arzanon.”

“I will be watching with great interest. Go now, see that the Emperor’s will be done.” Talvanya nodded and turned away from the pair and walked away, rolling her eyes in the process. While she did serve the Empire, and gladly, she always had doubts about the Emperor, and whether he actually cared for his Empire, and with the many disappearances of the Emperor in their history, it didn’t help her change her thoughts. As she thought of this, she looked on the profiles of the traitors, four to be exact.

G’dan: A bith who was discovered with the force and was sent to Korriban for training, has always disliked the ways of the Empire.

Kiron: A Iridonian Zabrak with orange and black tattoos. While he has enjoyed the warrior style of the Empire and Sith, he has not enjoyed anything else about it. He wants to remake the Empire into a pure warrior society.

Talya: A Female Togruta with green skin and red tattoos on her lekku. She was a slave, but was found with the force and sent to Korriban. She wants to erase the slavery of the Empire and make herself queen of the Sith. (‘She would be fun to break.’)

Chi’hotsana’jgorn or Chi: A Chiss who was originally from the Chiss Ascendancy. He was found out to be force sensitive at a young age, and was forced to be banished. He was picked up by a Sith who saw potential in him and sent him to Korriban. He has always had a logical brain and does not like the Empires flaws, and wishes to fix them, however, this includes many of the Sith traditions, which can not be allowed.

Talvanya reached the area where the Acolytes hang out, with many different groups hanging out with each other, with most being human or Sith Pureblood. However, the group she was looking for stood out like a sore thumb, with the group in a corner of the area. Talvanya walked up to the group, and G’dan noticed her coming.

“Hello!” G’dan said in his native tongue, waving to Talvanya.

“Silence G’dan.” Chi ordered. “So, what brings you to our little group, fellow Acolyte.”

“There have been acolytes accused of being traitors for the Empire.” The acolyte’s eyes widened and they looked to each other. Chi nodded to Kiron, who nodded back.

“Well, if there is anything that you need from us, don’t hesitate to ask.” Talya said, smiling. Talvanya smiled as well and put a hand on her cheek.

“There is something  I need you to do for me, but first.” She said as she traced her hand down her lekku, this caused Talya to moan. “I need to kill your friends first.” And then chopped her neck, knocking her out. Talvanya made sure that Talya landed on the ground softly. This shocked the others and they proceeded to bring out their warblades, with Kiron wielding 2.

“Prepare to die.” Kiron warned. Talvanya smirked, bringing out her war blades.

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing.”

“Enough talking you idiots! Get her!” After yelling at his comrades, Chi sent out a blast of lighting towards Talvanya. She managed to dodge it, if only barely. Kiron and G’dan charged at the Acolyte, and swung at her. However, as they swung down, Talvanya was able to parry G’dan’s blade and block Kiron, their blades locked against each other.

“You will not survive today.” Kiron stated calmly. Talvanya did not speak up, instead, she kicked him in the gut and the slashed him, hitting his left shoulder. The wound caused him to scream in agony and fall to the ground. She turned to the Chi and smirked. This caused Chi to go worried and charged another attack against her. As he did this, Talvanya walked forward in a slow pace, Chi started to sweat, as he was beginning to lose confidence. He sent out another blast of lighting at her, which she deflected to G’dan, who screamed in agony from the lighting. He charged another and sent it out, she deflected it to the sandy ground. He then sent one final current of Force Lighting, only for Talvanya to block it with her blade. She walked slowly to Chi with the current going to her blade, as she got close enough that their noses could touch, she smiled with a cruel look, and swiped her blades at his arms, parring the lighting, and destroying his main weapon of attack. She then swiped at his right shoulder, then at his left, and then as Chi stared down Talvanya, with a dead, numb look in his eyes and sliced his chest in an x motion, killing him instantly and making him slowly fall to the ground. After a few seconds of staring at the body, she heard a noise, and felt a disturbance. Suddenly, she turned to block two blades that tried to strike her down. In front of her was Kiron, and he seemed pissed.

“I will kill you, and I will destroy your precious Empire with it!” However, this did not frightened Talvanya, in all honesty, she was annoyed that this traitor wouldn’t die. So, she pushed the blades back and cut Kiron multiple times, resulting him in finally falling to the ground, dead. Slowly, she turned to the final Acolyte, G’dan, who was still recovering from the lighting he suffered from the late Chi. G’dan got up and looked at Talvanya, preparing his sword for the final confrontation.

“Incredible, it seems you were the last to fall. In all honesty, you do have my respect, “ She laughs at this moment, “Because, I thought that you would be the first to die.” G’dan growls at her and swung at Talvanya when she got closed enough. She blocked the attack. G’dan swung at her more, striking at her multiple times, but Talvanya kept blocking him, pushing him back as their blades striked. Then after parrying one final attack, Talvanya stabbed G’dan right in the stomach. She pulled out of G’dan, her blade bloodied by G’dan, and the corpse fell to the ground. She turned to look at the fallen Talya, still unconscious. She then grabbed her and carried her in a princess hold and walked back to the taxi area.

* * *

 

“You have returned Acolyte, and you have one of the traitors with you; what of the others?”  Arzanon asked.

“Dead, I killed the three of them. A very unique bunch if I do say so.”

“Indeed, now, we must kill the last one and complete the will of the emperor.”

“No.” Talvanya immediately stated. The officer and Inquisitor looked at Talvanya in confusion. “Prepare her for my return to the academy. I will take care of her then.” This caused Arzanon to give Talvanya a cold stare as she stared back.

“Fine.” He relented, turning to the officer. “Lock her up and keep an eye on her.”

“Yes, my lord.” The officer then picked up the unconscious Togruta and took her away. As she passed the sith, Talvanya gave her a wink, this caused the officer to blush, but she said nothing, and continued to walk away.

“Now,” Arzanon spoke up. Talvanya looked to him. “You have proven yourself to the Emperor, for the most part. For that, I will give you a reward.” He handed the reward of credits to the Acolyte.

“Now go, for the glory of the Emperor.” With that, Talvanya nodded and walked away while the Inquisitor went about his business. The Sith then went to the taxi transport and went to the lower wilds, continuing her trials.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm honestly really happy that people are enjoying my story. Welp, the time has come to go to the lower wilds and into the tomb, and as well as the return of smut!........Yeah.....so, I hope you enjoy!

After reaching the lower wilds and fighting various Tuk'ata within the lower valleys, Talvanya reached a makeshift research camp with many guards surrounding it. However, what was most interesting was that there were many cages filled with Tuk’ata. She continued to look around till her sights were set on a large man with graying hair, peach skin with purple veins appearing, showing corruption of the dark side. Along with red eyes and a beard, he also wore a gray suit with a cape on his back. On the table he was standing in front of, was a dead Tuk’ata, dissected and cut open.

“Come closer, Acolyte, do not be afraid of examining my research.” The Sith said, not even looking at Talvanya.

“Wha-what are you doing?” She asked in a disgusted fashion. The Sith responded.

“Understanding the Force's mysteries requires that we seek answers everywhere, even inside a beast itself. This used to be a Tuk'ata--the hound-like creatures infesting Korriban's tombs. On the surface, nothing special.” He then turned around to face the acolyte.

“But I alone can see this creature is an expression of pure dark side energy; aggression made manifest.” Talvanya was unsure about this Sith, he seemed crazy, but she didn't want to anger him, as he seemed a little unstable, so she only nodded. He droned on and on, until he finally said something that interested her.

“I now stand at a new frontier but find myself thwarted. My most perfect specimen--a tuk'ata mutant--escaped to the tombs before I could analyze it.”

“Escaped?”

“Yes, and if the specimen is not returned, I will lose the key to unlocking the true essence of the Dark Side. I know you acolytes go through the trials in the tombs. If you wish, you could go and retrieve the specimen for me, I have only need of the brain, so you may kill the specimen, but I need the brain.” Talvanya thought it over, she had put off her trials enough, but this could honestly be a quick job she could do on her way back.

“Fine,” she said, weighing her options. “I will find the specimen.”

“Excellent, you will not regret this. Now, go to my apprentice, Malora, she will help you find the specimen, just tell her that ‘Lord Renning sent you.’”

Talvanya nodded and went to find Malora, and soon, she did. She is a human female with peach skin, brown hair curled in a stylized fashion, red lipstick the covered her lips, and blue eyes. She also wore a grey and red skin tight apprentice outfit on her thick body, covering up her round butt and D-cup breasts, but the suit still showed her curves and could even see her nipples..

Talvanya moved in a slow and seductive walk towards her, with her aura flaring up.

“Malora.” She said in a smooth voice. Malora turned and blushed at the sight of the woman in front of her.

“Lord Renning sent me.”

“A-ah, I see, probably wants you to go to the second tomb and capture his specimen, does he?”

“He does.”

“I see. Well, don’t waste your time, that fool’s research is pointless.” Talvanya’s eyebrow rose.

“What do you mean?”

“Renning deludes the Dark Council into believing he’s advancing Sith knowledge. The truth is he wastes the Empire’s time and resources dissecting mindless animals.”

Talvanya nodded, agreeing with her. Malora continued.

“But if his experiments were discredited, he would be banished, and I would be rewarded.”

“What do you propose?”

“I have a greater destiny than serving as a research assistant in this pathetic excuse for a laboratory. Look, just a minor alteration to the mutant Tuk’ata’s brain would allow me to reveal my master as a fraud.”

Talvanya leaned in towards Malora and grind.

“And what do I get out of this?” sensing the tone from Talvanya, Malora went up to the top of her suit, and started zipping down, revealing the top portion of her luscious breast.

“Bring me the brain before delivering it to Lord Renning, and I’ll make it worth your while.” Talvanya smirked at this and agreed to this. Malora smiled and proceeded to zip up her suit, but was interrupted by Talvanya putting a finger on the zipper, touching her breasts in the process. Talvanya then proceeded to whisper in her ear, saying,

“When I return, you will call me Lord, and you will be mine, but for now, here is a taste to come.” Then they kissed. Their lips sucking one another, fighting for dominance until Malora finally submitted. The kiss then ended.

“Now, i shall go, remember this moment, and do not touch yourself.”

“Yes, my Lord.” She said submissively, hearts in her eyes, her lower regions damp with anticipation. Talvanya then walked away, towards her trials.

* * *

 

She had arrived at the Tomb of Marka Ragnos and slain the failed acolytes who inhabited the tomb. But now, she was in an antechamber, where a large slab was located at. She marveled at the history and power this slab had, however, she stalled long enough. She sat down, on her knees, and meditated. Soon after beginning meditation, she heard movement behind her and turn. There it was, the beast of Marka Ragnos.

A.k.a, a goddamn Terentatek.

Talvanya was shocked at this. She expected the beast to be something else, a large Tuk’ata, a Shyrack, maybe even a Hssiss, but a Terentatek was unexpected. The beast roared in anger at being disturbed from its slumber. It then charged at her, lifting up its fists in order to smash Talvanya to dust. Talvanya dodged the crashing fist, jumping to the side and landing on one knee. She then unsheathed her blades and activated them, the red glow of the blade activating, lighting up her surrounding area. The Terentatek turned to the acolyte and roared, then charged. Talvanya did the same, and the two creatures of dark side power clashed. Talvanya dodged the attack and slashed at the creature’s arm, it writhed in pain. She smirked, as she had caused first blood. However, the monster then slammed her away with the back of its arm, crashing her to the side of the room. As she recovered, she felt something wet on her lip, and tasted Iron, so she brought a finger to her lip.

Blood.

An angered expression was summoned upon her face and the monster in front of her roared in a victorious tone for also giving damage to the Sith. However, this only made Talvanya smirked. The pain that she was feeling, along with her rising rage, would only help her in the end. She readied her blade and charged at the beast, the beast prepared itself for the attack. She then jumped mid-charge and changed her grip to hold her blades in reverse and planted them in the face of the Terentatek. It roared in pain, but did not fall. She decided to do one last thing in order to slay the beast.

She screamed.

She screamed with such a force that the flesh of the Terentatek fell off, revealing the skull. After done screaming, she then pulled the blade from the beast’s face and dropped to the ground, the beast followed suit, landing on the dusty tomb floor, dead. She flicked the blood off the blades and also noticed that she had blood on her outfit. However, there would be more blood to spill, and a brain to extract.

* * *

 

Soon, she returned to the research site, with the brain in hand. Making sure not to be spotted by Renning, she went over to Malora, who was busy examining a Tuk’ata. Talvanya took advantage of this and snuck up behind her and smacked her ass. This caused her to moan in pleasure. She then proceeded to kiss Malora’s neck, giving the apprentice more pleasure.

“My Lord.” She said in a submissive voice.

“I have your brain.” Talvanya said, releasing Malora, who turned around and grabbed the brain from Talvanya. She then inserted some sort of chemical into the brain while saying,

“Excellent, this chemical will make it appear as though Renning has been faking is falsifying his research. There. Now all that remains for me is to whisper the right words in the wrong ears.” Malora then seductively walked to Talvanya, stopping right in front of her, and wrapped herself around Talvanya. “And of course, your reward.”

“Of course, but I must report to Renning, and then, I must clean this blood and dirt off of me.”

“We have a shower and washer in the camp, we can take care of that.” Talvanya nodded and real quickly went over to Lord Renning, who was ecstatic to receive the brain, and after she received her reward of credits, she left for the showers.

As She got to the showers, she did notice that she was being followed, but acted like she didn’t noticed. She took off her clothes and put them in a pile and headed into a shower. She turned the nobs, bring out hot water, it felt wonderful and she relaxed as her skin shinned from the water. After being in dust and dirt for a few hours, it felt nice to just be in a warm shower. After a few minutes of showering, she felt a presence behind her, and turned her body enough to not move her lower body. Behind her was Malora, naked as the day she was born, and looking sexy.

“I believe you still have a reward to claim, my Lord.” She said.

“Before we begin, tell me, why haven’t you called Renning ‘Lord’?” Malora paused, she hadn’t noticed that she was doing that, but now that she realized it, she knew why almost immediately.

“Because, you are my lord, it doesn't matter if I am an apprentice to another, you will be my true lord.”

“I see.” Talvanya said, turning to face Malora. She gasped at the sight of Talvanya’s erect cock in all its glory. Talvanya smirked and grabbed her cock, pointing it at Malora

“Well, if that is true, prove it to me.” Malora then got on her hands and knees and crawled to Talvanya, gaining a shine to her skin thanks to the water coming from above her.. Once reaching her, she stuck out her tongue and started licking the hard object in front of her. Talvanya moaned in pleasure. She kept licking up and down and soon started sucking her balls, while rubbing her cock up and down; Talvanya loved the attention that she had long desired from the Sith. After a few minutes of sucking the round bags, she removed her lips from the balls and looked towards the object in her hand. She was getting hot, the thought of this long, hard rod entering her and giving her a pleasure she had waited for. Slowly, she inserted Talvanya’s cock into her mouth and started sucking, bobbing her head forward and back. Talvanya moaned at this, there she was, an acolyte at this time, making a sith apprentice fall to her knees and suck her dick. The thought made her even more harden in Malora’s mouth.

‘Ah, it grew bigger! How big is this thing?’ Malora thought. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on the back of her head, she looked up at the one who put the hands upon her, Talvanya. Malora could feel her lord move her hips, pulling away the rod in her mouth until it reached the tip, then Talvanya began to thrust her hips, sending Malora all the way to the base of her crotch. Talvanya looked down at what she was doing, her eyes matching with Malora’s, hearts in the latter’s eyes, who moaned in pleasure with every thrust her lord took. After a minute of thrusting, she felt a familiar churning in her balls, and started to thrust even faster than before, making Malora’s eyes roll into her head.

“I’m going to cum! Make sure to prepare for a sweet load!” The apprentice moaned in anticipation for the coming storm. Finally, Talvanya came, unleashing the white liquid in Malora’s hole. After a few seconds of pumping out cum, Talvanya pulled out her wet log, a trail of cum appearing from Malora’s mouth. Talvanya watched as Malora swallowed the liquid in her mouth then open her mouth and open her mouth, showing that she had indeed swallowed it. Seeing this, Talvanya hardened once again, herself not fully satisfied, she wanted more. So she then got Malora on her feet and turned her around, and spanked her.

“Ah!”

Spank

“Yes!”

Another

“More, please.!”

Talvanya obliged, continuing to spank the apprentice hard. Then she stopped, and grabbed her pillar and proceeded to stick it between Malora’s thighs, right below her pussy, teasing the Sith. Talvanya then started to thrust, grazing Malora’s pussy multiple times. Malora whimpered at this.

“Please, fuck me, my Lord!” Malora begged, “My unworthy pussy is ready for you, please, fuck this unworthy whore, and I will serve you forever!”

“Do you promise, even if you continue to be a higher rank than me?”

“Yes! Even if I was part of the Dark Council, I would serve you first and the Empire second, so please, fuck me!”

“Very well, slut.” She then stopped thrusting and spread Malora’s legs slightly and pointed towards the throbbing hole, with a grip on her hips. Suddenly, pleasure arrived in a wave as she was pierced by Talvanya’s spear, she moaned as she was fucked by Talvanya. Talvanya was not soft on Malora either, she was rough and primal, like the beast she recently slew, but she knew Malora could handle it, besides, this was her reward, she could use her however she wanted. Malora herself, while her back was facing Talvanya, had her upper body touch her lord’s while her arms were around her lord’s neck, with her eyes rolled up and tongue out, she was truly lost to the pleasure. Talvanya then removed one of her hands for a short time and turned Malora’s head towards her own and took her lips. Talvanya immediately dominated Malora, who was to far gone, as well as groped her juicy tits; Malora was loving the attention. While this was all happening, Talvanya could feel the familiar feeling in her loins, and thrusted faster, making the pair moan as they continued the kissing and groping, until suddenly, they came. Malora felt wonderful, she felt the batter filling her up and it made her feel warm. Talvanya removed the spear from her partner and they stopped kissing, Malora focused her sights on the face of her lord, her eyes still clouded with lust after the reward she gave.

“I hope you enjoyed your reward, my lord.”

“Who said that my reward was finished?” Suddenly, Malora was swept from her feet, held up from back of her knees, she was suspended in the air, thanks to Talvanya holding her. Then she felt something poke her, right in her rear. She then felt something penetrate her rear, and then a thrust. After a few thrusts, her eyes were rolled up, and tongue was out.

“Tell me who you belong too!” Talvanya shouted, her dominance irradiating from her aura, Malora had no choice but to tell her who she belong to.

“You! You my Lord! You are the master of my body, I serve you, not the Empire! You are darkness incarnate, and I am nothing but your fuck toy! Please, use me, now and forever!” Talvanya smiled, she had truly broken the sith now, and gained another ally/lover to her sphere of influence. Talvanya decided to thrust faster, while it was a little difficult, being very tight, through her power, she was able to go at it quicker, thrusting while cum spilled out of Malora’s cunt with every thrust.

“My Lord!” Malora suddenly yelled out in pleasure. “I’m about to cum! Please, allow your servant to cum, I just want to cum, and to have your cum!”

“Very well slut, come for me. Cum with your lord!” She did as she was ordered, and came, with her lord, her expression one of pure pleasure. After a few seconds, Talvanya removed her cock from Malora and then set her down on the floor in a gentle motion before cleaning her and herself then turning off the water. Then, she helped Malora up and the both walked, or limped to their clothes that were cleaned by a servant of Renning.

“Thank you for the reward, Malora, and for your undying loyalty.” Malora beamed at this appreciation, and bowed.

“I live to serve you, my Lord. My body is yours and yours alone.” With that statement, Malora went up and kissed Talvanya, who reciprocated the kiss, and also squeezed her ass, causing Malora to moan. Soon though, the kiss broke, but they kept holding each other and then, with a smack to the ass and a moan, they seperated.

“I must return to the academy.”

“I know.”

“Keep yourself well, Malora.” Talvanya grabbed Malora’s chin. “And remember who you serve.”

“I will never forget, my Lord.” Talvanya smiled at this, and kissed Malora one last time. It was quick, but passionate, but as fast as they started, it ended. Talvanya then said her goodbye, got on the taxi, and returned to the Sith Academy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, we are back! I'm gonna be completely honest, this chapter is honestly just filler, while there will be an impact on some future events and adds some lore, it is not significant enough that you need to read it, plus it's mostly smut to be honest. If you want to read it though, go ahead and enjoy!

The taxi arrived back at the academy, which, as usual, was bustling with activity. Talvanya had other things to do though, and proceeded to walk into the academy, winking to Loun, who blushed. as she passed through the main hallway, the Dark Honor Guards bowed before her, as usual. However, a hollowed voice soon filled the room.

“My lord.” Talvanya turned to the voice, it was the guard to her right.

“Officer Kara wishes to speak with you in the detention facility.” Talvanya nodded and thanked the guard went to the detention facility, passing Urnith on the way there and slapping her ass, showing that she had not forgotten about her and her quest. She continued to walk towards the detention area, passing more acolytes, masters and apprentices until she finally made it. Within the detention area, there were ray-shielded cells, some empty, some not. There was a door to the right, where she integrated the three prisoners, including her slave, Solentz. She then looked forward and found Officer Kara in front of the door ahead of her. Walking towards the officer, who bowed, she said,

“Kara?” 

“My Lord.” She responded, confirming her suspicions. Realising that this is business, not pleasure, she walked towards the officer in a serious manner. 

“Why have you summoned me.” Kara simply motioned Talvanya to follow her, walking through the door she stood next to; Talvanya followed through. When she entered the room, the door closed behind her and she looked to the center of the room. On the operation table in the center of the room, angled to wear the person on the table is in a standing position, was the Togruta she knocked out before killing her comrades, Talya, with an angry scowl that took form on her lips.

Talvanya smirked, but soon a frown was planted instead, turning to Kara, saying, 

“I did say to prepare her, but not like this, something else is amiss.” 

“Indeed my lord.” Kara agreed, “Arzanon and I believe that there is more to the acolyte infiltration to destroy our empire.” 

“I assume there were more than the four acolytes I took care of.”

“Yes, with the help of more acolytes, we were able to find plenty of traitors, with one slipping that there was more to this than just overconfident acolytes wanting to change the empire.” 

“Are they being taking care of?”

“Yes, my lord.” 

“Good” With this, Talya finally had enough and shouted,

“Damn you! Damn you and the rest of you damned Sith! I swear, I will destroy everything you hold dear, especially your precious empire!” A moment of silence came, and continued, the air thinned and even Kara started to gain a bit of sweat on her forehead. 

“M-my lord?”Another moment of silence passed, and then, Talvanya smirked.

“Tell me, do you wish to know the pleasures of the Sith Empire, and of my family?” Both Talya and Kara gave a look of confusion to this. 

“Wha-what are you talking about, pleasures! What pleasures could your family and the damned Empire give!” Talvanya simply smirked and walked over to the table in a slow, pace. 

“Ah, but my dear prisoner,” She then got up to the side of her head and whispered, “We can give pleasure you could only dream of, especially me.” Then licked her lekku. Talya moaned at the sudden sensation. Talvanya continued the sensations by lightly biting the end or her lekku, once again causing a moan of surprise, yet pleasure from the Togruta. But, as suddenly as the pleasure began, it ended, leaving Talya a panting mess. 

“*Ha* *Ha* Y-you, think that can break me.”

“No, of course not.” Talvayna said, Talya smirked arrogantly at this. 

“But this will; Kara!” The officer stood at attention, Talvanya then turned and lifted the lekku she licked. 

“Suck.” Kara gulped and nodded, and walked over to the Sith and Togruta. She then took the lekku from Talvanya, put the appendage into her mouth, and started sucking. Talya moaned at the pleasure she was feeling, a blush crawling onto her face. 

“Th-this is nothing.” Talya said, but Talvayna just smirked, and proceeded to rip off Talya’s clothes, revealing her D-cup breasts and slim body. She had tattoos that started at her neck, split at the chest to go through her breasts, covering the nipple, and went all the way down until they connected, forming an arrow pointing to her crouch. 

“Oh, what's this?” Talvanya said in a condescending tone.

“N-nothing you *ah* would understand.”

“I understand your people have tribal markings, but this, this seems like an invitation.”

“No! N-no! It isn't” 

“I think you had it like that. To show that you are a slut that wants to be penetrated.” Talvanya then moved her left hand to Talya’s wet pussy, while her right hand grabs Talya’s boob.

“Then I will grant this to you, slut, and when I'm done with this, you will beg for more.” She then slid her fingers in, sucking the prisoner's nipple while doing this. Talya had gasped when she was penetrated, never having felt this feeling before, a new wave of pleasure she could not have dreamed of **.** Meanwhile, Kara continued her duty of sucking the lekku in her mouth. At this moment, she was deepthroating the appendage, her tongue out of her mouth and coating the appendage in her saliva, while her eyes rolled into the back of her head, giving herself to the lustful time she was having. Talvanya on the other hand, continued her sucking in a controlling manner, and kept pumping her hands in a fast pace. All of the stimuli was getting to Talya and she seemed almost at her breaking point until;

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

She broke. 

“Pleasure me! Keep Fucking me! I'm so close! I'm so fucking close I can't stand it!” The two ladies causing the pleasure continued and with her eyes rolling to the ceiling and her teeth clenched, she yelled,

“Yes, yes! I'm coming, I'm coming! I'm~”

“Kara, release, now!” The Sith ordered, removing her fingers. Kara compiled and released the lekku from her mouth, breathing heavily with her tongue out and her eyes clouded with lust. Talya, wide eyed and confused, immediately shouted,

“Put it back, put it back! I was so close, so close! Why, why did you stop!”

Talvanya simply smirked and stepped away from the struggling prisoner, desperate for release.

“Kara, remove your clothes, the hat can stay if you wish.” The officer did as her lord commanded and stripped, removing all but her cap. Talvanya then proceeded to remove her armor and let them slip on the floor, both prisoner and officer eyes widened, as Talvanya held her dick in her hand and slowly stroked it. Talya's mouth watered, as did her cunt and she yelled;

“Give me! Give me, give me! I need that thick dick in my cunt, please! I need to be fucked by the meat.” Talvanya just smirked in an evil way and look directly at Talya. 

“Kara, I believe I still require a reward.”

“Of course lord,” She says with devotion.

“My body is yours.” 

“Then come here and suck my dick.” Kara then crawled over, the two other occupants in the room noticing the jiggling of her breast and ass, making the Sith hard and the Togruta wet. Kara then reached the Sith and proceeded to deepthroat the cock in her mouth, a bulge appearing in her throat, all the while looking up at Talvaya, who was pleased with this. Talya just stared at what was occuring in front of her, her body in shock at the cock in front of her.

“You see,” Talvanya began, “My family is not a famous line, we are a minor Sith family. While having been around since the first empire, we *ah* never gained much prominence, however, we still have a mansion, and plenty of servants in Kaas City, and we are still very powerful and, ‘blessed’. We have been conquerors of many systems, friends to powerful lords, and lovers to many more, while we are not prominent, we are powerful. And it is all thanks to this, and the innate aura of my family.” She pointed down to the sucked appendage.

“This is the pleasure of my family, a pleasure exclusive to us!” Talvanya then put a hand on Kara’s head and removed her cock from her mouth. 

“Up and turn around.” Kara obeyed and did such. Talvanya then moved herself and Kara to Talya’s table where they stopped right in front of her. Talvanya looked down to Kara’s thick ass and gave it a big smack, causing the Imperial to moan in pleasure. 

“Prepare yourself,” The Sith whispered in Kara’s ear. “You will need it.” Then nibbled on Kara’s ear. She stopped and grabbed her cock and pointed towards her back entrance. Then, pushed. The two moan in pleasure, with Kara moaning in both pleasure and pain.

“My lord, not there!”

“Sorry, but I'm not stopping. If you need to stop yourself from screaming, kiss the prisoner.” She grunted as she penetrated Kara's ass. After a few moments, Talvanya finally put it all in and Kara felt like she was in cloud 9, with an ahegao adorning her face. Then, she started humping slowly, getting used to the tightness, then moved faster, and faster. Kara moaned louder and louder, her mind losing almost all sense of reality, but then, she focused on the face of the prisoner, and then proceeded to kiss her. Talya did not oppose this, and in fact leaned into the kiss, there breast and body touching each other as Kara was being fucked relentlessly and getting her cheeks red. After a long time of pumping. A familiar swell was felt and Talvanya said,

“I'm coming.” The officer continued to kiss the prisoner and only moaned in response to her. Then, soon after, fluid invaded Kara’s ass and everyone froze, Kara’s eyes rolled back. A few moments passed and Talvanya slipped out of Kara, who released Talya from the kiss and slipped down from her, liquid seeping out of her hole. Talya just looked to Talvanya, still wanting her, but not sure how to. 

“Tell me, please. How can I be pleasured like her, what must I do.” Talya pleaded and begged. Talvanya simply looked at her, as serious look adorning her face. 

“You must become Sith.” Talya just stared at her in shock, not expecting this answer.  “You are ambitious, too ambitious. However, you have potential, if you are loyal to me.”

“B-but, I could never serve the Empire.” Talvanya scoffed.

“I said you would serve me, did you not hear me?!” The Sith’s annoyance rose, but quickly dissipated, calming herself. 

“You do not have to be loyal to the empire, but, your life, is now mine; you lived because of me. And I can take it away in an instant.” At this time, Kara has woken up from her drunken spur too look at the conversation between Talvanya and Talya. There was silence in the room. Then Talvanya grabbed her log, making it point outward while being flaccid. 

“But if you serve me, and become a Sith the next time we meet, then I will grant you this pleasure that Kara had.” She then pointed her cock towards Kara, who proceeded to crawl to her and lick it, cleaning off the juices that remained on it. 

“I will.” Talya suddenly spoke, “I will serve you.”

“I will serve you…..?”

“....I will serve you, Master.” She was broken, her lust had gotten the better of her and her dreams are nothing to her master, who she would now serve. Talvanya smirked and looked down to Kara, who looked up to her, and released the cock from her mouth, got up, and went to the table, and released Talya. She dropped to her knees, unintentionally bowing the her new master. 

“Rise, Talya. Kara.” They does so, looking straight at Talvanya. 

“Talya, no matter what, you will listen to Kara, and you will not kill her, you will protect her. No. Matter. What.” Talya nodded, understanding what she must do to gain her master’s favor. 

“One more thing.” Talvanya continued, “Before you leave Korriban, you must eliminate the rest of the traitorous acolytes.”

“Of course, I shall.”

“Good.” Talvanya smirked. She proceeded to put on her armor, while Kara put on her uniform. After they were done, Talvanya went over to Kara and kissed her, who moaned in pleasure. Talya looked on in jealousy, wishing she was in their positions. Talvanya ended the kiss and looked to Talya. She walked over to the Togruta, and kissed her as well. Talya did not expect this, but quickly gave in, and after a few moments, they seperated. Talvanya then turned to the door and walked towards it, but not before stopping in front of Kara.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes, i am to watch her and supervise her.” 

“Good, remember, you serve me now, and i expect updates once She’s done here.”

“Of course, my lord.” Talvanya gave her one last kiss before going back to Overseer Tremel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Ok, if you have skipped the previous chapter, welcome! If not, also welcome! This chapter is very story heavy and has no smut.....I think.....yeah......anyways here's the next chapter, it's gonna be a long one!

Talvanya walked towards Overseer Tremel’s office, ready to report the success of the trial. However, as she turned the hallway, she saw someone standing in her way. It was Dolgis, the dog of Vemrin.

“Well, look who’s here. Remember me?” He said with a smug look on his face, like he’s getting away with something.

“Of course, I do, dog.”

“It’s Dolgis.”

“I know, Dog of Vemrin.” This caused Dolgus to get mad. However, he smirked after a moment of rage and said,

“Vemrin thought I should follow up on our earlier discussion.” He paused. “Notice anything interesting? No witnesses.” He proceeded to pull out his weapon. “No witnesses, means no rules. No more shortcuts, no more special treatment. You’re just gonna be another dead failure on Korriban.” He then swung his blade down, but Talvanya managed to dodge the attack and took out her own blades. They proceeded to clash, their blades colliding with each other. After a few strikes, Dolgus formed a fist in his left hand and reared it back. He then tried to punch Talvanya, however, she managed to dodge out of the way and tried to swipe at him, however, her blocked her saber. Her first saber. Her second saber, however, managed to slice his stomach, making a wound from the blow. The shock of the wound caused him to lose his grip on his weapon and to fall back, landing on his butt. While writhing in pain, Talvanya walked towards him, and reared her weapon to kill him. Dolgis saw this, and threw his free hand up in front of him.

“No! Hold up, hold up! Look, I was wrong. What they’re saying about you...totally true. So...strong, I don’t want to die!” She was going to strike, but then, she had a thought. He could be a messenger for her, to spread the word of ‘Do not mess with me.’ The less enemies, the better. With her thought made up, she sheathed her blades.

“Leave, and tell the others that if they come after me, they will pay.” Dolgis nodded furiously, struggling to get up as he did so. Talvanya walked away as he tried to get up. Talvanya walked into Overseer Tremel, seeing him standing in front of his desk, facing it. Tremel noticed her presence and turned, saying,

“We must speak quickly, acolyte, there isn’t much time. I may have made a slight miscalculation.” Talvanya’s brow rose, a miscalculation?

“The beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy here on Korriban. When it was slain, there was a tremor in the force. Darth Baras felt the tremor and has become aware of you.” She was not expecting Darth Baras to take note so early. With his attention on Vemrin, he probably didn’t have time for anyone else, so this was a surprise to her.

“Tell me what to expect, Overseer.” Tremel nodded.

“Baras is a serious man, but a master of deception. Everything he does and says is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature, get to the heart of who you are. Always take him seriously. And I mean always.” Talvanya nodded in thanks to the advice.

“We might not speak again, acolyte. You are the best chance at stopping Vemrin. If you fail, I doubt there will be another strong enough. Good luck. Meet Darth Baras in his chambers, and hurry, he won’t take kindly to waiting.” Talvanya nodded and headed out to meet with the Dark Lord of the Sith.

* * *

 

A few moments later, she walked into the hallway leading to Darth Baras’ office. However, in her way stood 4 acolytes. Two of them looked identical with rough faces, peach skin, black hair, a red face while wearing a grey and red acolyte uniform. In front of the twins was a large man fit with red/dark red armor with blocky shoulder pads, a tan face with a red sigil on his forehead that moved to his right eye, and light brown hair with a large goatee, along with brown eyes. Of course, the one that interested her the most was the girl. She was shorter than all the men, however, she seemed to be the leader of them. She wore dark and light grey robes, which covered her C-cup breasts and firm butt, she also had short, black hair that had three binds, two on the side of her face and a one on her back. She also had peach skin and a round, cute face with black eyes. The cute girl then looked to the door and saw Talvanya walking towards them.

“There, Tenno. I believe that is the one.” The woman said to the brute of the man, now identified as Tenno.

“Really? All right. Hey, you!” He shouted, walking towards the fellow acolyte. The woman, worried for her partner, said,

“Careful, Tenno.” She then followed her partner.

“Come on, I’m antsy for some action.” This worried Talvanya, had Dolgis not spread the message to everyone. Talvanya stopped in front of the quartet.

“You there! Are you the big shot they’re all talking about? The one who was summoned by Darth Baras?”

“News sure does travel fast.” She said in confirmation.

“Please pardon my overeager friend. It’s just that we had heard so much about you.” A blush soon appeared on her face.

“And we want to get in good with you.” Ah, new allies for her powerbase, this pleased Talvanya.

“Teeno! What my blunt partner here means is that if you need say anything, or anyone, say, dealt with, we’d like you to consider us.” She would remember that she said if Talvanya needed anything.

“She’s talking about Vemrin, we’ll kill him for you.” The girl’s face flushed in anger and embarrassment.

“Sorry, I should have had Tenno muzzled. So, what do you say? We know Vemrin tried to have you killed. Would you like to eliminate him?” Talvanya thought about it, but, she wouldn’t stoop to his level, plus, she wasn’t sure how strong these acolytes were.

“You all may still serve me, but Vemrin is mine.” Talvanya said in a serious tone. The others looked at each other and then looked to Talvanya. The woman then bowed to her.

“Of course, Mistress.” Talvanya smirked, it seemed this one truly wanted her and has already accepted her place. “But consider this. There are rules in the academy. Acolytes are not allowed to openly kill another, and everyone knows of your rivalry. If you kill him, the lords will presume our guilt.” Tenno then jumped in.

“But if Vemrin croaks while you have an alibi, people might be suspicious, but they won’t pin it on you, see?” The acolytes did have truth in their words, but, it would not be as satisfying as facing him himself in combat.

“No, I, and I alone will kill Vemrin.”

“Let us prove ourselves to you, Mistress. Spar with us, then decide if we have the skills to benefit you in your endeavors.” This would be a good time to test your strength.

“You should be warned, I will not hold back, not even for a pretty face like you. There will be injuries.” She warned, but with a blush, the woman brushed it off.

“Well, that’s a chance we’re willing to take. Come on, boys, time to show our stuff!” Nobody moved, not even an inch. Then suddenly, as two acolytes walked by, not noticing the confrontation. The blades were unsheathed and the twins jumped at Talvanya, she managed to push them back with her raw strength. After pushing them back, Tenno charged, his attacks were slow, but she could tell that she was he was definitely a brute, but she could use that to her advantage. As Tenno swung, Talvanya dodged until she force pushed him away, hurling him to the wall. As he hit the wall, the twins returned to the field and both swooped in started attacking her again. Talvanya blocked all the attacks, but noted that they did work well together and was more agile than the others. However, Talvanya saw an opening and parried both of the twins and swiped at both, hitting both. They both fell to the ground, injured. Talvanya then faced the woman, who was charging at Talvanya. The acolyte striked at Talvanya, their blades clashing. Talvanya could tell that she was indeed the strategist of the group, but needed to work on her skills of the sword. After a few more clashes, Talvanya managed to strike at the woman’s wrist, injuring it and making her sword fly away. Talvanya then grabbed her jaw and then proceeded to kiss her. This shook the woman to the core, she wasn’t sure how to process this, so, when the kiss ended and Talvanya released her, she dropped to her knees, staying in a sitting position. The others, groaning from their injuries finally got up, while the woman was still in shock, but she was still strong enough to speak.

“Y...y….you...still took all four of us apart.” She hesitantly got up and looked to Talvanya, a shocked look still on her face.

“T-this changes everything. From what I hear, Vemrin is every bit your physical equal. If we can’t hold up sparing against you, we’ll never be able to kill him.”

“I agree, stay clear of Vemrin.”

“Well, this has been a sobering experience. Thank you for setting us straight, mistress.” Tenno, being the brute he is, said,

“I don’t get it. Are we going to kill someone, or not?”

“No, Tenno. And I think we ought to rethink this Sith training.”

“You will continue your training.” Talvanya said, making everyone look to her.

“You all serve me now, and will continue to do so, so, you must complete your training. Besides, while individually, you all maybe lacking, you all show great potential, and work together as a team.” This made everyone smile.

“Now, go, continue your training, make me proud.” Everyone bowed, and then left the hall. However, Talvanya then stopped the woman by grabbing her arm. The others stopped to look at them.

“Go, she will be with you all shortly.” They left. Talvanya turned to the woman next to her.

“What is your name?”

“P-phyne, Mistress.” Talvanya leaned into her ear.

“Remember, you serve me now, but if you need anything, and I mean, anything, do not hesitate to find me.” She then let Phyne go and smacked her ass as she walked away, Phyne blushing in the background.

* * *

 

As she walked in, she saw 5 acolytes, 4 men and one woman with one of whom is Vemrin, standing in front of a large man, who wore grey/pale blue robes with silver, triangular shoulder pads, and a silver mask with the shape of a face on it. The man with the silver mask sat at a desk, elevated by 4 steps, showing that he was in a higher position than the acolytes that were below him. Talvanya leaned on a pillar by the entrance of the room, as she did this, the man with the silver mask spoke.

“Most of you not return from this endeavor. If you die, you will be forgotten, If you give up, you will be killed. Now, out of my sight.” Most of the acolytes then left the room, however, Vemrin and another acolyte started walking towards Talvanya.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” The other acolyte said.

“You should.” Vemrin stated. “This is the end of the line for you, Klemeral. Just make sure you stay out of my way.” After this statement, both acolytes turned to Talvanya.

“Look here, Vemrin. I see the upstart, but no sign of Dolgis.” Suddenly, Darth Baras sat up from his seat.

“Klemeral, Vemrin, you have been dismissed.”

“Yes, Master.” Klemeral left, but Vemrin stayed.

“I underestimated you by sending Dolgis. It will not happen again.” He soon left, Baras sat back down.

“Are you having trouble with Acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?” He said in a fake caring tone to her. Talvanya scoffed at this, saying,

“Please, he’s nothing to me.”

“But, he is thoroughly capable of backing up his threats.” The Sith Lord got up from his seat. “Vemrin has paid his dues. He’s fought a deck stacked against him to get here. You on the other hand…” He walked up to her, getting close to observe her.

“Let me get a closer look at you.” He looked over her, and then sighed in disappointment. “Yes, I as I suspected. Overseer Tremel has done you and this academy a great disservice.”

“Wait, what? What do you mean?”

“Your warblade came early, prisoners flown in for your convenience, even a beast here on Korriban instead of offworld in the wild. The Pacing of the trials is deliberate. Only full immersion in the dark side over time produces results. Your mind is soft, unhoned, undisciplined.” This made Talvanya scowl; soft, undisciplined! How would he know!

“With respect, Sir, I believe you are quite mistaken with that assumption.” She said, holding back the rage within her.

“Supplicant, you are not the first to come here like this; I know what I see.” After that, Baras continued his talk.

“The first month of trials should be dedicated to philosophy, conceptual tactics, Understanding of the Sith Code.” He then stared directly Talvanya, his eyes piercing into her soul. “Recite the Sith Code for me, acolyte, and explain its meaning in battle, war, and politics.” Talvanya smirked, she knew the Sith Code.

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me.”

“Hmm.” While Talvanya couldn’t tell what he was thinking because of his mask, but it seemed he was intrigued. “Good, you know the code, but can you explain the meaning of it.” Talvanya froze, she thought she had the answer, but even with her family and training, no one went into depth with the code.

“I-I-”

“Enough, I know you can not. Though I am surprised you know the code itself, so that it good. But still Pathetic.” He paused. “I am your master now. Tremel was becoming lax before you ever arrived. His unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has become a liability. These are the actions of a traitor, and traitors must be executed. I grant you immunity from punishment. Kill Tremel and bring back his hand as proof.”

With this order, there was no thinking, if she said no, she would die, and besides, she needed a better teacher anyways.

“Of course.”

“Now, leave. I’m sure Tremel was still in his chambers. Do not return until you’ve killed him.” Talvanya nodded, and turned, leaving Darth Baras’ presence. She probably didn’t have enough time to go back to her room, she must be quick if she is to kill Tremel. Though, the thought of the battle before her excited her.

* * *

 

Talvanya finally reached Tremel’s office, but the door was closed, however, as she approached, the door screeched and opened, revealing Tremel at his desk, doing paperwork. He looked up to find the acolyte at the door and smiled.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon. Has Baras sent you back to me?” Talvanya said nothing, and unsheathed her swords from her back, moving them to her hips and activated the blades. Tremel lost his smile and sighed at this.

“It seem I have been outplayed. Baras has the authority, but I did not think he would do something this overt. Either I die or he forces me to kill you and destroy my own plans. A master stroke.” Tremel finally sat up from his desk. “Very well. You have your orders, acolyte. Know that it gives me no pleasure to kill you.” Talvanya smirked.

“Quite arrogant to think that you will kill me.”

“Quite arrogant to think you can kill me, a true Sith, while you are still but an acolyte. If anything I will try to make your death quick and painless.” He grabbed his lightsaber and activated it, a crimson hue illuminating the room. “It’s the least I can do.” Tremel charged at the acolyte, giving her barely anytime to block the blow. Unlike all of the others that she faced, he was strong, he was a true Sith. Strong in the Force and trained with a lightsaber, but more than that, he was cold and calculating. Talvanya pushed him away and retreated to the other side of the room. Tremel slowly walked forward, his face not giving away any emotion. Talvanya roared and charged at him, slashing at him, but the overseer blocked every attack. As she slashed at Tremel, she seemed to miss him, as he had dodged, and sliced at her, cutting her on the side of her body. She screamed in agony, she knew that a saber blow would hurt, but not this much, this was much worse than training blades. However, she persisted and charged forth once again at Tremel, her movements becoming more sporadic, Tremel sighed at this, disappointed that his pupil would only use raw strength instead of a mix of strength and strategy, to be a better Marauder than most. She went to the attack and Tremel blocked each attack with ease. This continued for a little while until he blocked her blade one last time, parried, and struck at her multiple times, causing many cuts. However, she still stood with her blade in her right hand. She went for one last strike, but he parried her blade and took her by the neck, choking her with a mixture of the Force and his own strength. Talvanya then dropped her sword on the ground.

“I believe that is enough, acolyte.” He tightened his grip, causing Talvanya to choke harder. “I told you, I will take no pleasure in killing you.”

“He he he.” A small chuckle came from the choking acolyte. Tremel raised a brow.

“Is there something funny about death?”

“No, but, I told you, it’s quite arrogant to think you will kill me.” She then reached out with her left hand. Tremel’s eyes widened, she was a Marauder, where was her other blade! Pulling the sword from the its place on the floor where she threw it in secret, Talvanya quickly grabbed it as Tremel looked to the sword, slightly loosening his grip on her neck, but it was enough. Talvanya roared with rage and anger at Tremels right wrist successfully hitting it and Tremel losing his lightsaber, which Talvanya quickly dropped her blade and pulled the lightsaber towards her and successfully caught it. Then, she slashed down on the wrist choking her, slicing it clean off. Tremel cried in agony over the loss of his hand and the pain he was inflicted. He looked up to Talvanya, his blade in her hand, pointing down his own blade at him.

“I….it seems I was out done, it seems you have learned. You are ready to challenge Vemrin. Baras...won’t even deny that now. He’ll have his satisfaction...of my death, but I die knowing my...success. Go ahead...end this.” She grimaced at this, he was just accepting his death without a fight, not only that, if felt like she was being used for something she did not care about. However, she still owned Tremel, so she deactivated the lightsaber and tossed it to the floor in front of Tremel.

“Go.” Tremel looked up in shock.

“I only need your hand and I don’t care for your plans, I just want to kill Vemrin, and gain more power. However, I still owe you for bringing me here, so go, leave with your life before I kill you myself.” Tremel nodded and stood up, grabbing his lightsaber. He limped to the door, but turned around to his former acolyte, saying,

“Goodbye, acolyte. Rid the Sith of that plague Vemrin. My hopes...lie with you.”

“I’ll kill him for me. Not for you.” Tremel said nothing, and left, knowing this may be the last time they would see each other. After a few moments, Talvanya simply took the hand, grabbed her warblades, and left the room.

* * *

 

“Ah, what’s this?” Darth Baras questioned from his desk. “The acolyte returns with a bloodied weapon. I assume this means Tremel is no more. Give me his hand.” Instead of walking up and giving the hand to him, she walked to the bottom of the steps and tossed the hand to his desk. The hand squirted blood at him when it landed, gaining a strain of crimson blood on his mask.

“You seemed angry, acolyte.”

“Very.”

“Remember, to use that anger, but do not let it control you.” Baras then grabbed a cloth and wiped it on his mask, removing the blood from it. He then grabbed something and threw it to Talvanya. She caught it and looked at the object in her possession, a silver ring.

“Take it as a momento. Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit. I am impressed that you had the fortitude to destroy him. You know, he thought of you as family. How did it feel to betray him?” Talvanya knew instantly how she felt.

“Liberated.”

“And thus our chains were broken.” Baras got up and started walking towards Talvanya, staring at a banner.

“You have taken your first step to understanding the Sith Code. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Peace can never be truly obtained, but through our passion, we will keep chaos contained. Through passion, we gain strength. Through the passions we possess, in strengthens us. Through strength, we gain power. The strength given to us by our passion, we gain much power. Through power, we gain victory. Through this power, we gain victory against our enemies in battle. Through victory, our chains are broken. With these victories, we brake the chains that hold us down. The force shall set us free. By embracing the code and destroying Tremel, you have freed yourself from his shackles. And escaped his fate.” Talvanya nodded at this.

“I understand.”

“Good, I had a feeling you would be a fast learner. Now, there are sacred ruins in the Tomb of Tulak Hord. The ancient inscriptions that once adorned the walls of each ruin lie in pieces. You will venture into the entire tomb, search all the ruins, and bring me a shard from each of these inscriptions. You will do this, or you will die.” Talvanya nodded and turned to leave, but then Baras had a warning.

“Vemrin and my other acolytes have already been sent. There are no rules on how they secure and they will stop at nothing. Fight your way through the Tomb of Tulak Hord in the Valley of the Dark Lords, and bring me the shards of each ruined shrines.” Talvanya nodded and left. However, before going to the tomb, there was something she had to take care of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! THIS WAIT WAS LONGER THAN EXPECTED! DARN YOU LIFE! Anyways, I'm back, and I have a new chapter, so yeah! Sorry for the long wait for new content, I'll try to be quicker next time. Anyways, on with the show!

“Ah!” A moan came from Talvanya’s room.

“Right there, ahhh!” To those who know her, you would think that she would be having sex at that point.

“Ah, it feels so good!” However, this is not the case.

“Master, you should really be more careful!” Solenz said, rubbing kolto on the wounds a topless Talvanya suffered from Tremel.

“These injuries are nothing, but I do thank you for the kolto, slave.” Talvanya smiled at Solentz, who beamed in joy for being praised. The Sith Acolyte then reclaimed her armor and equipped them, then turned to Solentz and kissed her as a reward, making her slave moan in pleasure as Talvanya immediately dominated her. The two then released their kiss and Talvanya got up from the bed, walking to the door.

“Master.” Solentz spoke up.

“Speak.”

“Inquisitor Urinth has requested your presence.” Ah, yes, the inquisitor that helped her. She had not forgotten about her, or the request she wanted from Talvanya.

“Thank you for telling me. I will go and meet her.” Solentz bowed her head to her.

“I live to serve you.” Talvanya smirked and then left the room.

* * *

 

Solentz walked into the commons area of the academy, and saw Urinth waiting at her usual spot, talking to a Cathar acolyte. She sent the brown furred Cathar off to his task, she turned to the approaching Talvanya. The inquisitor smiled at this.

“Ah, the famous acolyte returns.”

“So, I have a large reputation within the sith as well.”

“As you know, you have had a presence since you arrived.” She got in closer to Talvanya, making contact with the acolyte, who then grabbed her ass and squeezed her it, causing Urinth to moan in pleasure. “I should know.”

“You want me.”

“So badly.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“Well, for one, this work, and I will wait until you become an apprentice.”

“Ah, I see. So, what do you have for me.” Talvanya asked while grabbing Urinth’s breast, who moaned at this.

“We are h-holding an important Jedi prisoner, who came her as a *ah* spy. We have p-plans for him.” Talvanya stopped the motions, allowing the inquisitor to breath. She calm down, albeit with a blush still on her face.

“We found him easy to manipulate, and we fed him false memories with a combination of drugs and sorcery. With this, he will soon be returned to the Jedi and report the lies we fed him. He will know nothing of what has transpired, all that needs to be done is to stage his escape.” Talvanya hummed at this, then asked,

“What will he say once he’s escaped?”

“Just some information that will lower Republic defenses for certain Outer Rim Colonies.” She said with a dark smirked. “Now for your part, you are young enough, and new enough, to be a plausible ‘traitor.’ Go to the Jedi. Talk to him. Do as he asks. Earn his trust. When this is done, free him, and help him escape, we will ensure he returns to his ship and his Jedi friends.” This was a good plan, but, this plan was also incredibly risky to her future.

“What if I am accused of treason?”

“If you prove yourself to be a true Sith, and all the accusations in the world will mean nothing.” With this, she had nothing to fear.

“Now, go to the Jedi, Quorian Dorjis, in the jail cells. He should still be able to be easily manipulated.” Talvanya nodded and went towards the jail cells.

* * *

 

Arriving at the jail cells, you notice many of the cells holding prisoners, however, they did not interest you, who did was a meditating man in tattered robes with a wave hairstyle, sharp eyes closed, he was also mumbling something that she was able to hear once she got close to him.

“...The Jedi Code will guide me...”

“So, you must be the Jedi I have heard about.” The Jedi only nodded, not opening his eyes.

“I am Quorian Dorjis, I am a Jedi even here, even on Korriban.” The Jedi then opened his eyes, and stood up, facing the Sith.

“Why do you care? Why are you here?” She had to respond carefully, if he suspects anything, this entire operation could be compromised.

“I-I just thought that the Sith was the best place for me, I was wrong, and I want to help.” The Jedi nodded.

“I see, you are disillusioned with the Sith, good, you are on the path to betterment. But, how can I trust you, this could be a trick. You’re here to help me? How can I trust you?” The Jedi shook his head. “What….what is wrong with me?” The Jedi started to panic, not sure what to think or what to believe.

“You need to calm down. Deep breaths, in and out.” After following Talvanya’s instructions, as well as reciting the Jedi Code, he did, in fact, calm down.

“Thank you, Sith. I apologize for my behavior.” He then composed himself and looked to the Sith.

“If you wish to help me, I need my belongings;  my lightsaber, my comlink. Before I was captured, the Sith chased me to the Tomb of Tulak Hord.”

 _‘Perfect.’_ Talvanya thought.

“I hid my belongings inside an urn to lighten my load; that is where you’ll need to go.” After explaining where his belongings were, he knelt down, and started meditating.

* * *

 

After talking to Quorian, Talvanya went to the Tomb of Tulak Hord. When she arrived, she found a man who claimed to be a researcher talking about something of a great machine of Tulak Hord called the Red Engine. While she did think he was a bit crazy, she decided to look into it. She also found a datapad on the ground a few chambers away, it turned out to be a message from an Apprentice Peyterra, asking whoever found the datapad to avenge her and kill the rioting slaves. She decided to obliged this as well. As she made her way through the tomb, she encountered many rioting slaves, along with some reprogrammed mining droids, though she dispatched them with ease. After a few chambers of slaughtering slaves and droids. She stumbled upon a large courtyard, with a large amount of rioters and droids, however…

“Araahhhhhh!!!” She found something else entirely. She turned to block a blade of what appears to be a large Korriban Trooper. This sight made her blood boil.

“You dare betray the Empire, you scum!”

“Lord Sundar will reign supreme!” After a few strikes, the trooper went for one final blow, until he had lightning course through his body, which trembled and crumbled to the ground. The perpetrator appeared behind him. It was a tall woman, red skin with black tattoos, short and sharp black hair with multiple horns and emerald, bloodshot eyes. She wore vestments similar to Darth Jadus and grey robes, as well as black boots and gloves. She stood in front of Talvanya, and put her hand out. Talvanya looked at it for a minute, and took it.

“Thank you.”

“He was a nuisance, as is this rebellion.” The Zabrak spoke with a haughty tone. Talvanya was unsure of what to think of this woman. She spoke with a haughty tone, she didn’t seem to be an acolyte nor an apprentice, which meant.

“I am Lady Dionysus, a Sorcerer of the Dark Side, and Dark Lady of The Sith. And you, are but a mere acolyte.”

“For now, but soon I will be greater than a mere acolyte…”

“Yes, an apprentice.” Lady Dionysus then simply strided past her, Talvanya following her with her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Talvanya found an urn that seemed to have something glowing in it. She went to it and found the comlink, but the rest of the belongings were gone.

“Something wrong?”

“I needed to find something here, and it’s gone.”

“Then the rebels must have taken them dahling.” Talvanya looked to the Sith and nodded.

“While I could kill Sundar myself, dahling, I think it would be fun to see you in action. Wouldn’t it be fun, Gieva?” Suddenly she felt a shadow behind her, she looked and saw a hulking dark green figure with pieces of armor attached to him, a split face and chest separated by a red line, and a huge vibrosword on his back.

“It would be acceptable, but I wish to devour her.” The hulking creature said in its native tongue. This sorta freaked out Talvanya, but she put on a brave face.

“You’ll have to kill me before you ever have a chance to devour me.”

“I will gladly do it.” The two forces clashed in an intense staring contest until Dionysus came in between them.

“Gieva Rus’gol! That’s enough, she is not to eat!” The creature backed off and bowed to the Sith.

“Yes, Master.”

“Besides, there is someone else you must devour.” The creature smiled, if you can call it that. Dionysus then turned to the acolyte.

“My apologize, but that’s Deshades for you, hungry for force users.”

“Wait, they eat force users?!”

“Yes, but don’t worry, we have our own query.”

“Lord Sundar.”

“Correct, now come. We have a Sith to kill.” With that, Dionysus left with her companion in to. Deciding the best course of action, Talvanya decided to follow.

“Ahhhh!!!” An traitorous trooper screamed, his entire body in pain. Then he felt a pierce of his heart and felt nothing. Lady Dionysus stepped over the body, her red saber ignited. Following her was her Deshade and Talvanya. A trail of bodies in their wake.

“My Lady, you are efficient as you are cruel!” Talvanya said in a smooth, seductive tone, while picking up the bag that belonged to Quorian. But Lady Dionysus paid no mind to it, saying,

“Ah, thank you, you aren’t too shabby yourself.” They continued on until they reached the antechamber, where they found Sundar.

“So, you have finally come, scum.”

“Lord Sundar, I see you have staged a coup against our institution, you know this can not be allowed.” Dionysus said, this only angered the rogue Sith Lord.

“You know nothing! Nothing! You are all but worms to me! I will destroy you! All of you!” Sundar said in a rage of madness. As he finished his declaration, he ignited his two sabers and charged at the three. Talvanya and Rus’gol brandished their blades, while Dionysus ignited hers. Sundar first swung at Dionysus who blocked it, however, he kept swinging and swinging, never letting up. Though he may be mad, his skills with a blade had not dampen. After many swings, he decided that he was done with her and kicked her away. However, he was met with the blade of Gieva, who swung slow, but hard. Talvanya took this time to go and attack Sundar as well. Even with both fighters attacking at once, he was still able to keep up and even got them both into a clash, the blades locked in a battle of dominance. However, as he was distracted, Lady Dionysus was able to charge a large blast of force lightning, which hit Sundar as soon as it connected with him. It blasted him all the way to the wall. He struggled to get up, but realised that his lightsabers were gone. He looked up to see Gieva staring at him, a hunger in his eyes.

“Dahling.” Dionysus stated, Talvanya immediately assumed that it was to her.

“My Lady.”

“You should go, the sight isn’t one for the light hearted.” This confused her, what she was talking about?

“Whatever you are talking about, I can handle it.” Dionysus started laughing, that haughty laugh infuriated her. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, it’s just that Darth Thanaton said the same thing, before he witnessed Gieva devouring a force user. I never expected him to get sick, but those Deshades.” Talvanya’s eyes widened, so that’s what she was talking about. Dionysus turned to her.

“I know of your reputation in the Academy, how you have become intimate with many in it’s halls, but know this, you will never have me."  This surprised Talvanya, someone didn't want her, this was a first in her life. "Also, I know you are strong, but you should not look upon this, it is unsettling. Go, do your duties.” She then threw Talvanya a lightsaber, she caught it and activated it, a green blade shined. This was the final belonging of the Jedi. She looked to the dark lady and bowed her head slightly in thanks, and the sorceress did the same. Talvanya turned and left the room, but not in total silence, as she could hear the former Sith Lord being devoured by a creature that gave her dread, something she had not felt since coming here.

* * *

 

After the fight with Sundar, Talvanya found the ancient tablets and collected them. She also found the Red Engine that researcher talked about, but had to kill a lot of K’lor’slugs, including a blood queen, in order to secure it. She told the researcher of her deed and was rewarded. She also went to Inquisitor Jarobi, who knew of her exploits in the tomb, and was also rewarded for her efforts. Then, finally, she returned to Quorian Dorjis.

“I know you. My head is clearer now, Sith.” Talvanya deactivated the cell and gave Dorjis’ belongings to him, then reactivated the cage to avoid suspicion.

“It’s all here, the comlink and the lightsaber, everything I hid. You’re going through with it.” He said in disbelief. “With all this, once the guards change shift, I think I can slip on out of the Academy. But what about you? Will you be ok?” Talvanya nodded

“I should be fine, I’ve faired worse.” The prisoner nodded.

“I still don’t understand why you’re doing this, but I thank you.” Talvanya nodded, and left him.

Talvanya returned to Urinth, who was in her usual spot.

“The Jedi is preparing to make his escape. You did well, and I have no doubt that the mission will succeed.”

“And now, to my reward.”

“Yes, your reward will come soon, but be patient, it will be worth it.” Talvanya nodded.

“Hurry though,” Talvanya says, while I can be patient, sometimes, I can be a little ‘aggressive.’”

“Then we should quench some of that thirst, shouldn’t we.” After that, they embraced and kissed, tongues fighting for dominance, but Talvanya won. As they kissed, Talvanya squeezed Urinth’s ass and she moaned in delight. After a few more moments of kissing, they seperated.

“I can’t wait to give you your reward.” Talvanya smirked.

“I’ll be back for you.” The Supplicant then turned and left, heading to the office of Darth Baras.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL, IT HAS BEEN MONTHS, BUT I HAVE DONE IT CHAPTER 9 IS OUT. FUCK YOU LIFE! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I have more things to say at the end.

Talvanya had arrived at the hallway leading to Darth Baras’ office, with the shards collected and ready to turn in. However, she looked forward and saw the other acolyte, Kremel, along with two male acolytes, one with a simple red tunic, the other with grey and red armor. Klemral walked forward and Talvanya meet, both of them stopped and faced each other, staring directly into each other’s eyes.

“Y-you did it, didn’t you. You got the shards from the tomb, and you’re on your way back to Lord Baras.” 

“Yes, now get out of my way.” Talvanya threatened, however, Klemral instead of following her demands, only stood in front of her. 

“I don’t think so. I need those shards, we need those shards,” Klemral unsheathed his blade, as did the other 2 acolytes. “And your going to give them to us, or we will take them.” Talvanya simply scoffed, and force pushed Klemral to the far wall, the other two acolytes rushed into battle. They both swung their blades at Talvanya who managed to block them with her blades. After a few strikes delt by both sides, Talvanya swiped at the two acolytes, killing them instantly. Klemral managed to get up, and tried to charge at Talvanya, however, she just blocked the blade, the weapons clashing for dominance. In the end though, Talvanya won and slashed Klemral’s weapon away. This caused the acolyte to fall on his butt and look up to Talvanya, who pointed the blade in her right hand towards him. This caused him to scoot back to the wall, fear enveloping his face. Talvanya conjured an evil smile, which gave Klemral more fear. He waved his hands in front of his face in order to hopefully stop Talvanya and said, 

“Stop!” Talvanya paused, losing her smirk. “I-I’m sorry, I made a mistake! I tried to get through the tomb, but there were too many Shyracks. I barely escaped. I figured it would be better to ambush you and take your shards, but I see it was just as futile.” He said, shaking his head in disappointment. “Vemrin is already inside, all the other acolytes are dead. You were my only chance. Now I’m doomed, I’ll never become Sith. Unless I get those shards, Baras will have me killed.” Talvanya slowly walked to Klemral, blades out. 

“Don’t worry, Klemral, I’ll take care of everything.” When she finished her sentence, she then slashed at Klemral, killing him instantly. With Klemral dead, she sheathed her blade and walked to Baras’ office.

“Ah, the prodigal supplicant returns, and with the shards from the Tomb of Tulak Hord. Superb.” Baras said, turning to Vemeral, who was also in the room. “It appears you were wrong, Vemrin.” Angered at this, Vemrin just crossed his arms with a scowl and said,

“Appearances can be deceptive.” Baras looked to Talvanya and said, 

“Forgive Vemrin, supplicant. He expected you to fall on your face.” 

“I couldn’t care less what Vemrin thinks of me, or what he does.”  Talvanya stated immediately, Baras smiled under his mask.” 

“The tension is thick between you two. A great source of emotion to feed on. I wonder what will happen when it boils over. Now, you both stand at the precipice of becoming Sith. But only one of you will have an opportunity to claim a special lightsaber and serve at my apprentice. I thought it would be you, Vemrin, but I've changed my mind.” This greatly offended and angered Vemrin, his emotions boiled over at this out rage. How, after all this time of clawing his way to get here, his chance to become Sith. Sith! Is now threatened by this upstart. 

“What! I’ve done everything you've asked! Better than anyone else! The honor should be mine!” Talvanya smirked at Vemrin’s despair. After a minute of Vemrin venting his anger, she started to laugh, causing Baras and Vemrin to look over to her, one with furious anger, the other, a faceless expression. Talvanya’s laughing died down 

“Ignore Vemrin, Lord Baras. It seems his world is crumbling all around him.” However, Baras did not find this funny. 

“Today, Vemrin is every bit your equal. But the force is stronger in you, acolyte, and there is a power sleeping within you. It was a simple decision.” Baras then turned to Vemrin. “Now go, Vemrin, wait in my antichamber for further instructions. This instant!” Vemrin growled in anger, but bowed and turned to leave, but not before bumping shoulders with Talvanya. Making her turn to him as he left. She stared in anger for an instance, but stopped and put her attention to Baras. 

“Now, I hope that you can fathom how fortunate you are to be singled out. If you become my apprentice, the galaxy will bend before you.” Talvanya smirked at this, but said no more, as she does have a bigger plan in mind, but Baras didn’t need to know that. “The lightsaber you seek is old and powerful. It is housed in a forbidden cavern in the Tomb of Naga Sadow, where few Sith ever set foot, and almost no one knows how to how to find the secret entrance. But there is a Twi’lek in a holding pens who was caught breaking in there. I hear she is quite willful. Take her, and make her show you the entrance to the forbidden cave.” 

“Of course.”

“There are other acolytes seeking to complete their trials are sent to the tomb, where Academy laws are waived. They will try to murder you. This final test will determine if you become Sith. So, bolster yourself. To set foot in the Tomb of Naga Sadow is to breath in death itself.” Talvanya then turned and left to head to the prison, but before she went there, she decided to head back to her room to rest. 

 

* * *

 

 

“AH!” But rest is something she would have to wait on. When Talvanya entered her room, she found her loyal servant, Solentz, nude on the bed, save her collar, getting eaten out by a familiar figure. Solentz then moaned as she came in the figure’s mouth, closing her eyes from the pleasure. After a few seconds to catch her breath, she opened her eyes to look at the person kneeling before her. 

“You have done good, with that mouth of yours, you will be able to serve Master well.”

“How about you come over here and serve me right now.” Solentz looked up to see her master standing in front of the closed door. Her face brightened and she got up from her position on the bed and rushed to Talvanya.

“Master! You've returned!” Solentz hugged her master tightly, and Talvanya reciprocated by hugging her, while at the same time, grabbing her generous ass. Solentz moaned, which gave Talvanya the perfect opportunity to kiss her servant. The two moaned into the kiss and Solentz invaded Talvanya’s mouth with her tongue, who fought back with her own, easily winning. As they were kissing, Solentz started to hump Talvanya’s pelvis wanting the tool that was hidden within the Sith’s pants.

“Mistress.” Talvanya and Solentz stopped and looked to the other person in the room, whose uniform was unzipped, showing her stomach and the sides of her breasts, which her right hand was playing with; while her left hand was playing with her clit, which was still covered by her pants. Her eyes were foggy with lust and her tongue was out as she was panting like a hound.

“Mistress, please, kiss me too. I don't want to be left out.” Talvanya smirked at the figure masturbating.

“Phyne.” Talvanya walked over to the acolyte and simply bent over, grabbed her chin, and pressed her lips to Phyne’s. Phyne moaned in absolute pleasure as her eyes rolled up in orgasmic bliss for the kiss. Talvanya let off from the kiss and chuckled. As Phyne recovered, she saw Talvanya take off her armor, her naked body revealed to the world, and her dick, hard as a tower. Her mouth watered and her clit became moist. Talvanya sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Solentz to come over, who did so gladly. When she got to her master, she got on her knees and began to blow Talvanya, who moaned with satisfaction. She then looked to Phyne, who was just staring in awe at the scene that played before her. Talvanya then placed her right hand on Solentz’s scalp, which pleased the slave and Talvanya then spoke,

“*AH* Tell me, Phyne, why did I find you in my room today, eating out of my slave?” Phyne gulped, becoming more nervous, but soon she spoke.

“Me and the others, we...we saw Vemrin. He... he's a monster, 6 students jumped him and he took them out no sweat. it was insane, I was so scared. I had to come see you. I needed to be comforted by you.” She ended, tears forming out of the corner of her eyes. Talvanya taped Solentz’s shoulder, telling her to stop sucking, which she obliged. 

“While that does explain why you're here, it does not explain why you were in, head first, into my slave.” Solentz spoke up.

“Master, she wished to serve you, and as your slave, I had to make sure she was prepared to do whatever you desired.” Talvanya, satisfied with the answer, kissed Solentz, who happily kissed back. The Sith then released the kiss and said, 

“Good work Solentz, because of this, I will allow you to choose which hole you would like me to fuck.” Solentz, with hearts in her eyes, said, 

“My pussy, Master, show it who it belongs too again.” 

“I shall.” Before beginning, she looked over to Phyne. “I will comfort you soon, but I must first reward my slave, you may watch if you wish.” Phyne simply nodded. Talvanya then grabbed Solentz by the waist and bent her over, they're breasts jiggling as she did so. She then positioned her cock in front of her pussy and rubbed the outer lip, which made Solentz whimper. 

“Master, please, use me.” Solentz begged, and Talvanya did just that and entered the ex-bounty hunter. She moaned as she was being filled, but then she noticed something, her feet were off the ground and her legs were being held by Talvanya’s hands. Talvanya then dropped Solentz on the base of her dick, which caused her to scream in pleasure, her eyes rolled up and her tongue hanged out in the open. With this, Talvanya began slamming her dick into Solentz, who was moaning at every thrust, creating a tempo of pleasure. 

“You like this l, don't you?” Talvanya whispered in her ear. Solentz gained a shiver down her spine

“Yeeessss.” 

“You probably had Phyne do the test because you are a slut.”

“Yes, Master, I'm a slut!”

“Then tell the world how much of a slut you are.” Solentz, then lifted her arms and had her hands to the side of her face, which produced an ahegao, with her hands produced a peace sign on each hand.

“I AM SOLENTZ, I AM A SLAVE TO MY MASTER AND HER LOYAL SLUT WHO WILL DO ANYTHING FOR SEX! PLEASE MASTER KEEP FUCKING TILL I FILL UP, MAAASSSTTTERRRRR!” At the end of her speech, her head lifted to the heavens, her eyes rolled back, tongue out as she came.

“Now I'm coming slave! TAKE. IT. ALL!” Talvanya thrusted one last time and then shot her milk into Solentz. The lust was great and both stood still for a couple seconds then, Talvanya turned around, and let Solentz fall onto the bed, making sure her fall was quick, but soft. Talvanya then turned her body over, her breast shown to all in the room, moving up and down while she still had an ahegao still on her face. Talvanya smirked and turned, sitting on the edge of the bed again. She spread her legs to reveal her still hard dick. 

“Phyne, take your clothes off and come and clean me.” Phyne took off her clothes as quickly as she could and then crawled towards her. When she got to Talvanya, she gripped Talvanya’s thighs to give herself support as she began licking the pillar in front of her. Her continuous motions with her tongue cause Talvanya to moan in pleasure, which caused the acolyte to moan in glee. Phyne then moved down to her balls, sucking and kissing them. After a few seconds of playing with her Mistress’ balls, she started to lick them, juggling them on her tongue and then proceeded to lick the underside of Talvanya’s dick. She went all the way to the tip and back to the balls multiple times and continued until finally, she took the cock into her mouth. 

“Good girl. You’re doing well.” This made Phyne happy and she continued to suck as much as she could, but she could not reach all the way to the base. She continued to move up and down, continuing her worship with passion as she kept moving up and down. She continued to do so until she felt a hand touch her head and pushed her all the way to the base. The hand kept forcing her up and down from the tip to the base. This kept happening for a minute until Talvanya said,

“I’m cumming, make sure not to spill a drop!” And came into her mouth, true to her orders, she did not spill a single drop. 

“Now share.” This confused Phyne. Share? With who? Suddenly, her head was turned to her left and her lips touched another. Her eyes focused as she found Solentz kissing her. Solentz separated from Phyne, a strain of cum connected on their lips. 

“Do you pledge to Master.” 

“I-I do.” 

“Then let us finish the pledge.” The two look over to Talvanya, her dick standing proud. Phyne nodded and got up, with Solentz guiding her to her destination. She sat above Talvanya’s lap, her legs spread out to give Talvanya easy access to her hole. She was ready to go down and be filled by Talvanya, but she was hesitant. Talvanya noticed and looked at Phyne.

“You alright?”

“I-I am, i'm just scared what if I don’t please you, and what if I don’t survive the trials here, and-” Talvanya simply ended her mumbling with a kiss. Phyne was surprised, but leaned in, closing her eyes and putting her arms around Talvanya’s neck. After the moment of passion, they separated and looked at each other. 

“You will succeed, for me.” Phyne just stared at Talvanya for a moment before responding with, 

“Yes, my mistress.” Talvanya smiled and she grabbed Phyne’s ass, guiding Phyne down to her pillar. As she was filled, Phyne gasped in pleasure, and a little bit of pain as her clit was being penetrated. However, slowly, but surely, she went down all the way down to the base of Talvanya’s cock. They stopped for a moment for the Phyne to get adjusted. After the moment passed, Talvanya clenched her hands around Phyne’s ass and started to bounce Phyne up and down her cock. Phyne began to moan in pleasure as she kept bouncing on Talvanya’s dick, her arms around her mistress’ neck. The repeated motions soon became a blur of bliss as Phyne was soon in love with the filling of her mistress in side of her, filling her up, and in the process, the thought of being filled with her mistress’ seed filled her with joy, her previous fears, washed away. She started to bounce faster and faster, with Talvanya simply grasping her ass cheeks. After a minute of Phyne bouncing rapidly on the phallic inside of her, Talvanya smacked her cheeks, which caused her to moan in pleasure. As she came closer to her climax, her mind began to melt, as her eyes were moving to the back and her tongue shot out of her mouth and hanged loosely. Talvanya then moved her head to Phyne’s ear and whispered into her ear, with a huge grin on her face,

“I’m going to cum and fill you up soon.”  After that warning, Phyne shouted,

“FILL ME UP MISTRESS, LET ME FEEL YOU FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE!!” Phyne started bouncing even faster and after a few more bounces, Talvanya let loose and this caused Phyne to climax, her head rising to the ceiling while her eyes still rolled up and tongue still hung. After a moment of rest and taking a breath, Talvanya took her dick out of Phyne, with the thick cum pouring out of her, this caused Solentz to come over, who was masturbating during the session, and lick the cum that flowed out, as well as sucked Talvanya when she had the chance. However, Solentz was interrupted when Talvanya’s dick hardened and she flipped Phyne on her back. She then pulled Phyne’s legs back enough to touch her own breasts. She then asked Solentz,

“Place my cock in her ass, Solentz.”

“Yes, Master.” And she did such, using her tongue to lick the underside of Talvanya’s cock, guiding it to Phyne’s back door. After the long lick, she grasped the pillar and kept it in a position. When it was in position, Talvanya moved Phyne onto her cock, and proceeded to get up from the bed, holding Phyne up. Talvanya then started to thrust her hips, causing the Sith Acolyte to moan once again. Talvanya speed up as she got adjusted to Phyne’s hole. While this is happening, Solentz is on her knees, one hand in her cunt and the other on her breast as she masterbated to the site before her. With each slap of flesh, Phyne was driven more insane with the pleasure she was feeling, at this moment, nothing mattered, not the Jedi, nor the Sith, only her mistress and this pleasure. Suddenly, she heard her mistress speak to her. 

“Go on, shout to the galaxy who you are and who you belong too.” Phyne nodded with glee and though her eyes were still rolled up and tongue hung out, her lips formed a smile and she brought her hands to the side of her face with formed a peace sign in both hands and shouted to the heavens, saying,

“I AM A SERVANT TO MY MISTRESS, I AM HER CUMDUMP AND WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO SATISFY MY MISTRESS!!!! I BELONG TO HER AND HER ALONE!!!!” With that declaration, she lifted her head to the ceiling again as she climaxed with Talvanya, whose thick liquid was entering Phyne, Solentz also came at this time, her face in a similar position as Phyne. After finishing the climax, Talvanya put the acolyte on the bed and she got onto the bed her self, with Phyne on her left. Solentz slowly crawled over to the bed and climbed onto the other side of Talvanya. She looked to Phyne, who was asleep at this point, and then looked to Talvanya. 

“I wished you could have fucked me again, Master.” Solentz said, still breathing a little heavy. Talvanya simply smirked and said,

“This was about Phyne, but you will get yours soon enough.” She then smacked Solentz’s ass, which jiggled after the contact and caused her to moan. After which, Talvanya captured Solentz in a kiss, which she accepted in a heartbeat. After the kiss, Talvanya said, 

“Now, to rest, and this includes you, my slave.” Solentz nodded.

“Yes, Master." And with that they both closed their eyes, in order to regain their energy for the trials ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is the end of the chapter. So, I wanted to talk about other fanfics and how I might expand to other things like Kotor, JJBA, My Hero Academia, more Star Wars, Marcielago, and more. So, it is not that this won't be updated, I am just thinking about other ideas I might do. However, once I have free time, (and complete my main Sith Warrior in preperation for Onslaught, who you also might see in this fic.) I will imediatly start on chapter 10, the final chapter of Korriban!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES! Sorry I have been gone for so long, but I was also working on my new story, as well as doing other things in life that has caught up with me! However I am now here with a brand new chapter that I hope you all enjoy for the one year anniversy of the story's conception! So relax, enjoy, and all that other stuff you guys/gals/others do!

# Chapter 10

When Talvanya awoke from her slumber, feeling a sense of warmth around her. She looked to find Phyne and Solentz, still sleeping on her like when they fell asleep. Talvanya smiled at this, but had to get up and freshen up, slowly moving her body so that she could get up without waking the two women in her bed, succeeding and heading to the shower. 

* * *

The shower head turned on and water poured down onto the body of Talvanya. She washed her hair first, getting the oils out of her red hair. After a minute of doing that, she moved on to her own body, using soap on her arms first to begin the cleansing process. She then moved on to her breasts, then down to her stomach and soon her legs. She was about to get more soap and move on to her length, but something slick and smooth grabbed it, she looked down to see a hand on her length and another on her left breast. 

“Allow me to clean that part, Master~” Solentz, she seemed to have woken up and decided to continue what had ended yesterday, not that Talvanya complained. Solentz started pumping her master’s cock while playing with her breast, Talvanya moaned in pleasure. While Solentz did this, Talvanya took her left arm and wrapped it around Solentz neck and looked over slave. She grinned, 

“You dirty slut.” Solentz just had the look of ‘you know it’ on her face and just said, 

“Only for you, Master.” Solentz leaned in and they both kissed as the Solentz continued to do what she had been doing, their tongues intertwining for dominance. After kissing and getting her master off, Solentz released the kiss. Talvanya decided that she wanted to do something else. 

“On your knees, slut.” As ordered, Solentz got on her knees while Talvanya turned to face her drenched slave. Solentz looked straight ahead at her master's rock hard cock, with precum drooling from the phallic, it made Solentz's mouth water in anticipation. Suddenly, she is grabbed by her hair and Talvanya thrusts into Solentz's mouth. Talvanya then moves her hips back and forth lowly, moaning in pleasure from her slave sucking as she fucked her mouth. The Sith then went faster and harder, cashing her filled balls to smack at Solentz's chin with every thrust. As she did this, Talvanya looked down at her plaything, she was looking up with hearts in her eyes, pleased to be a cock sleeve for her master. Soon, Talvanya began to feel her climax coming soon.

"I'm cuming Slave, swallow it all." After a few more thrusts, Talvanya held Solentz at the base of her waist and came, the thick cream entering Solentz’s mouth, who moaned with from it’s taste. After a few shots and holding for a few seconds, Talvanya pulled out of her slave’s mouth, while she swallowed the contents in her mouth. She opened her mouth to her master, tongue out, to show that nothing was wasted. 

* * *

After Talvanya and Solentz finished cleaning up, they both came out of the bathroom, both still nude, and found Phyne in front of them in a prostrated position, also nude as she was last night. 

“Command me, mistress. Command me so that I may do your bidding.” Talvanya walked towards Phyne and stopped in front of her. She lifted her face up by her chin and made Phyne look into her eyes. 

“Go and build your strength. Fight, meditate, think, it matters not. Go out and grow stronger, I know you will become a powerful Sith.” Phyne looked at her with hearts in her eyes, thinking she was the wisest being in the galaxy. She nodded at this and said, 

“Yes Mistress! I shall grow stronger for you, so that all may know of your glory.” With that, Talvanya smirked and then leaned down and kissed Phyne on the lips, who leaned into the kiss and moaned in pleasure. After a few seconds, they ended the kiss and Talvanya leaned back up. 

“Solentz, you may do what you wish, try and make some money and here.” Talvanya went ahead and gave Solentz around 200 credits. “Take this and buy yourself a weapon, do not fail me and do not tarnish my name.” 

“Yes, Master. I shall not fail.” Talvanya gave her a small kiss and said,

“I know you won’t.” With the orders given out and and now knowing her mission, Talvanya equipped her armor and left the room, heading to the jails.

* * *

When she entered the jail, Talvanya saw Knash fiddle with the shock collar controller in his hand and then press the button on top of the controller. Red lighting appeared from the collar on the red Twi’lek’s neck and shocked her, giving her a mild pain. 

“Ouch! Give it a rest, will you?”  Knash simply chuckled at this and said,

“I’m getting my fill of fun while I still can, slave” Talvanya did a bit of a fake cough to gain the attention of Knash and the twi’lek.

“Ah, as if on cue, look who’s back. Word is that you might become Lord Bara’s Apprentice. Hrmph. Nice work, if you can get it.” 

“Don’t worry, I can get it.” 

“I have no doubt about that. But Anyways, I hear you will be relieving me of this Twi’lek. She’s a real pain in the neck.” The Twi’lek scoffed at this. 

“Ha! Who’s a pain in the neck? I’m the one wearing a shock collar here.” Talvanya chuckled at this, she would be fun to work with. 

And Break. 

Knash continued with a grunt. “Hrmph. Consider this a going away present, Twi’lek. Seems you might be useful for something after all. This bruiser is taking you to the tomb we caught you.” The red being had a smirk on her face and put a hand on her hip, saying, 

“None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to the forbidden cavern, huh? You got some kind of business in the secret Sith chamber, do you?” 

“Yes, and I have need of your services, slave.”

Knash then hand the controller to Talvanya. “Here kid, take this shock control collar. I’ll set it to a higher level. Use it enough, and she’ll show you the back door to her mother’s house.” 

“I suppose I can play tomb tour guide. A lot of work went into cracking that nut, but I did it once, I can do it again. So we’re clear, I’m officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties.” This amused Talvanya, who simply said,

“You will obey my every command, no exceptions.” 

“Even if you need a maid?”

“Especially.” The Twi’lek groaned at this, but accepted her role as a slave, seeing as it would be the best situation for her at this point. Soon after, she was released from her cage and walked in front of Knash and Talvanya. 

“Lead the way. I’ll show you the unlocking points throughout the tomb and then open that secret door for you.” With that Talvanya nodded to the jailer, who nodded back and left with the Twi’lek. 

“Tell me, slave, what’s your name?” 

“My name? My name is Vette.” 

“Well, Vette,” She leaned in closer to her “I would rather see your back door.” Vette froze from that and Talvanya laughed, thinking how fun it will be to break her new slave. 

* * *

The Tomb of Naga Sadow, even when just in front of the entrance, it irradiated dark energy. As she stood in front of it, she felt the energy course through her, it unconsciously made her sweat, this place was strong in the dark side. Vette noticed that Talvanya was just standing in front of the tomb and walked up to the Sith.

“Something the matter, Master?” Vette asked. Talvanya turned to Vette and smiled.

“Well, you have my title down, but yes, I am fine. It’s just that I haven’t felt such dark energies in a long time. The dark side is strong in this place, very strong.” 

“W-well, I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle, you are a ‘big bad Sith’ after all.” Talvanya smiled at this and turned to her and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly-

“My lord, may I speak to you for a moment?” Talvanya and Vette turned to the voice and found a Woman with tan skin with a complexion that showed she did wear goggles, along with brown eyes and hair fitted with a ponytail. She wore imperial sentry armor, showing that she was part of the garrison, had CC cup breasts, and a round butt, a strong, but sexy body. Talvanya looked up and down the woman and smirked. 

“I always have time for beautiful women like you.” This caused the sentry to blush and stutter from the response. 

“Oh, yes. Um, thank you. You’re too kind, really.” Talvanya walked towards the stuttering sentry and put a hand on her cheek and turned the sentry’s face towards her. 

“Tell me, what is your name?” 

“Um..Yashia, my lord.”

“Yashia, tell me your troubles.” She said, in a seductive voice. Yashia calmed herself and began. 

“There was an acolyte. Not long ago, he entered the tomb and did not come back. He..he died in there.” The sentry looked sad at this and seemed like she could cry. 

“How did he die.” Talvanya put an arm around her and brought Yashia closer to her, their bodies in contact with one another, this caused Yashia to blush again. 

“I...I don’t know, but I could tell he was dying. I heard him scream even through the great tomb doors. The acolyte who went in, he was a good sort. Friendly and talkative. He said he was going to enter the tomb to prove to his father. I just thought it would be nice if someone took his body back and told his father that he didn’t make it.” Talvanya nodded at what she was saying. Vette was surprised by this, she thought the Sith would be full of arrogance, but instead, she was being calm and understanding, albeit not understanding personal space. 

“Who is his father?” 

“His father is a dark honor guard stationed at the academy. None but Sith can ever set foot on those sacred grounds where he stands watch. But, you can bring back the body and give it to his father.” 

“Alright.”

“Thank you so much!” Talvanya stopped her from continuing by putting a finger Yashia’s lips. 

“However, I need something from you as a reward.” She said, this caused Yashia to get hot and sweaty from how Talvanya said her words and from her presence. 

“A..anything, my lord.” Talvanya leaned into Yashia’s ear and said, 

“After I find the acolyte. I will claim you, as a reward.” Talvanya then gropped the sentry’s ass and nibbled on her ear, which caused the soldier to moan in pleasure. After that, she smacked her as, making it jiggle, and walked off into the tomb. Vette was shocked, but at the same time, not really, as expected, the Sith did what she did to gain things, whether it was power or the pleasures of flesh. However, she looked at Yashia and saw that she had hearts in her eyes as she looked to the tomb, and something inside her awoke,a jealousy that made her jealous of Yashia. She shook her head from the thoughts that invaded her mind, and followed Talvanya into the tomb. 

* * *

“Die scu-AHHH!” Another acolyte fell before her blades. After killing many rival acolytes, Talvanya was growing in bloodlust. She had just made it to the first chamber of the tomb and there were already many who tried to kill her and Vette, and failed. Another acolyte roared in anger, charging a blast of force lighting. A shot is heard and the acolyte falls to the floor. Talvanya looks over to the shot and saw Vette with two blaster pistols. 

“Hey, if you’re done with the other acolytes, I think I found the body.” Talvanya sheathed her blades and walked towards her new slave. Vette’s face showed that something was wrong. Talvanya looked to where Vette was looking and found something horrible. Laying on the tomb floor was the body of a young man, with brown hair, peach skin, and wide brown eyes that seems to be in a state of horror. He also had a charred uniform of a sith acolyte. Talvanya kneeled before the body to take a closer look at the body.

“So, what do you think we should do with it?” Vette asked.

“We’ll take it after we are done here in the tomb. I don’t want to carry that thing around while we are doing our task.” Vette nodded at this. 

“Makes since, I wouldn’t want to carry that around for longer than I would have too.” Suddenly, Talvanya tensed and drew one of her blades. Vette started to sweat at this and asked, 

“Hey, Sith, you ok?” Talvanya said nothing. Instead, she quickly turned and used the force on her, causing Vette to be pulled towards her and into her left arm. When she did this, she lifted her saber up to block a strike coming from the shadows. From the shadows, a crazed acolyte struck from his hiding place and attacked the two women. However, his plan failed and now deadlocked with the other sith in front of him. They both kept at the stalemate until…

***Bang***

A shot in the dark and the strength of the ambushing acolyte waned. He soon fell to the ground, dead. Talvanya looked to where the blast came from and saw Vette out with a gun out, breathing heavily. 

“.....nice shot.” 

“Huh...huh...thanks. I was honestly scared there for a second.” Vette then got out of Talvanya’s embrace and then turned to Talvanya and put her hand out for her, which she accepted. 

“Alright then, lead the way Vette, we’ll get the body after we are done here.”

“Right.” Vette left the room to find the first trigger, with Talvanya following behind. 

* * *

They had finally reached the last switch, after fighting against a multitude of sith acolytes, who fought with both blade and sorcery, they finally found the last switch, which laid behind an ancient sith statue. 

“Hey, this is the secret entrance to the hidden cavern. Just let me get my barings real quick.”

“Take your time, Vette, I need you on your a-game.” 

“Right.” She then whispered to herself, “Did a Sith just say a-game? Weird.” As Vette began to work on the lock. Talvanya kept watch, however, there was a nagging feeling that they were being watched. She sensed through the force for anyone that might be watching them, and there was. Though it was hard to sense while being this far inside the tomb, she could tell that this presence held a deep hatred for her and was about to try and strike her. Talvanya quickly turned around and brought her sabers out to block the attack coming from behind her. Red blades clashed with red sparks emitting from the blades as Talvanya focused on the face of her nemesis and rival. 

“Vemrin.” She said with hatred. 

“Come on, Worm! Let’s leave the little slave to herself while we finish this farce!” Talvanya had enough of this and pushed her blades forward, causing Vemrin to stagger back, but he was able to regain his footing. 

“I had to work harder than anyone at this accursed academy! Then you showed up, and ruined everything! But they won’t expect you to fall now, because I am stronger than you! My passion runs deeper than yours! I am the true essence of what it is to be Sith!” Vemrin then charged at Talvanya, who stood in the Ataru stance, ready to combat her rival. He let out a furious roar as he struck the first blow of the battle. He struck a second time with his blade, but Talvanya did not give in and saw an opportunity to strike. She attacked with a fury of blows, but Vemrin managed to dodge every attack she threw at him. She then knew that this was going to be a tough fight. Vemrin kicked Talvanya away, far enough that she slammed to the wall across the room. She fell to the ground, but is not unconscious and looks up to Vermin's location, only to see a stone head fast approaching her. Crash! The stone broke apart as soon as it hit the wall. Vemrin smirked at this and looked to Vette, who had a gun aimed at him. Her hands, shaking. Vemrin walked towards Vette, who shot at him, but he simply deflected it back at her hand, disabling the blaster in her hand. He then pointed his blade at her throat and said, 

“Alright girly, open the door, and I promise to make it quick.” The red glow of the blade soon went from her throat to her cheek and eye and she gulped and nodded. Soon though, a large blast of force energy repulsed the stones fragments away from its location near the wall. Both Human and Twi'lek looked to the area with the dust clouding the area and two red blades coming out of the cloudy area and charging towards them. The blades leaps into the air and out of the rocks comes Talvanya, bleeding from the head and rips in her armor, which showed more wounds, and her eyes, dilated in adrenaline and rage. 

“You will not touch her!” She says, still in the air, Vemrin prepares to block the charging Sith, but Vette pulls out her other gun and shoots him in the sides of the ribs, making him unbalanced. He shouts in agony as his skin is burned a cauterized by the shot. He gets rebalanced, but he was too late, as the two blades from Talvanya swung down. For a few seconds, nobody moved, just the silent breathing of the three individuals of the tomb. Then, a piece of stone then dropped to the tomb floor, another slash, three combined to one, with Vermin's blade and Talvanya’s out. More silent, with Vette looking between the two. That was until, Vemrin coughed. Blood, there was blood coming out of him, and he was coughing, yet laughing. 

“Heh heh heh. Well. I guess. You do have more passion then ***COUGH*** then. I. Do.” He fell to the ground, face first, and blade deactivated. Talvanya had won, Vemrin was dead. The Strong live, and the weak died.

As was tradition in the Sith. 

Talvanya looked to the red twi’lek, who ran to the surviving Sith, hugging her. 

“Thank you, I thought I was going to die.” 

“Hmm, I’m not going to let you die, plus, you still need to open the way.” 

“Here, use this while I open the door.” Vette brings out her hand and Talvanya looks down to see what is in her hand, a kolto pack. Talvanya takes it while saying thanks to her as Vette opens the opening. Suddenly, the room shakes, and the two statues of Sith Servants that were facing outward turned to face each other, and moved a little away from each other. This caused the wall in front of the two humanoids to move up as grime and dust showered the ground as it was being disturbed. More of the wall moved until finally, it appeared as if there was never a wall there to begin with. Talvanya looked to Vette, who had a grin on her face and hands on her hips. 

“Uh, your welcome!” Talvanya simply laughed at this and Vette gained a pouting look on her face. Talvanya walked up and as she passed Vette, she put a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her ear, 

“Thank you, Vette~” Said person blushed at this, but also her pout changed to a big smile at the complement and acknowledgement. Talvanya then walked into the chamber and Vette followed. 

* * *

When they entered the chamber, Talvanya honestly expected it to be grander, instead, it was simply a sarcophagus in front of a large statue and in between two pyres, with maybe around 20 statues along the path towards the stairs and the sarcophagus. It was still grandiose, but not as much as she expected. She continued on as Vette followed, all the while feeling like she was being watched by a dark presence. She finally reached the sarcophagus that held her lightsaber and used the force to loosen the lid and then kicked the damn thing to the ground. She looked inside to find the corpse of an ancient Sith, but she found something else that surprised her. Instead of finding an ancient lightsaber, she found two modern ones, and what appears to be a datapad. She picked up the datapad and read the contents.

“ _To whoever reads this datapad, it means you have found the lightsabers I left when I returned to the ancient tomb, as I claimed the original lightsaber without anyone realizing it. Now you are the one who claims the lightsabers, but note, if you do pick up those lightsabers, your life will change forever. I will enjoy watching your progress. -W”_

Talvanya threw the datapad to Vette, who caught it. 

“Keep it safe.” She commanded. She then looked back to the sabers, and slowly reached for them, all the while hearing the whispers of dark entities and the crystals within the sabers. She finally grasped the sabers and held them. They were still heavy, but not as heavy as the swords on her back, but still heavy enough to have a good grip on them. Suddenly, she heard noises and turned behind her to find ten people wrapped in dark wraps, emitting dark energy, and carrying Sith warblades. Vette put away the datapad and brought her pistols out as Talvanya walked beside her and prepped her new weapons. 

“What do we do know?” Vette questioned. Talvanya simply grins and says, 

“Now, we get these blades bloody.” When she does this, she ignites her blades. 

Her beautiful, Magenta blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, the end of the chapter and the end of the decade. I would first like to say thank you for reading and honestly, if you guys are sticking around, I sincerely appreciate it. Two: I would like to say rest in piece to Paul Darrow, who was the voice of Overseer Tremel, who sadly passed away on Jun 3rd, 2019, he did not have many roles, but he did a damn good job at them. Lastly, check out my other story if you are interested, it is a High School DXD, but I think you guys might like it. Overall, I had a blast writing this and I will have more fun next year! See you all next year! And see you all in The Roaring Twenties!


End file.
